Promise Me Something
by Sea of Topaz
Summary: Edwards rebellion 21c. He left the Cullens for this diet. What happens when he meets celebrity & politician's daughter who inspires him 2 rise above the hand they are dealt? But when push comes to shove what if Bella needs him just as much as he needs her
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Twilight**

**Disclaimer #2: I really need to focus on one story at a time but here I am starting two in one week.**

**Summary: This takes place during Edward's rebellious time. Edward is a standoffish, depressed, human hunting vampire in the early 21****st**** century. He abandoned the rest of the Cullens in favor of the usual vampire diet. What happens when he meets the human Isabella Marie Swan, celebrity and politician's daughter, who inspires him to rise above the hand they are dealt? **

**Sort of inspired by a Walk to Remember. Troubled teen boy, God's little girl and all that. For those of you who have seen the movie or read the book, you might be able to guess at the twist this story will take.**

_Edward POV_

My unkempt bronze hair was matted and unruly, my onyx black eyes glittering in the moonlight. Venom burned my throat as I prowled the Seattle streets, in search of my next victim.

"Leave me alone," an angel's voice ordered.

"Don't be like that sweetheart," a second voice, male, slurred.

"You're drunk," the angel continued. "You aren't thinking straight."

I started running, my feet flying across the slick and icy sidewalk, following the voices. I was drawn to the voice of the angel, entranced by the beautiful, songlike voice.

I slid into their minds. Four men, drunks. They had a girl pinned against a wall surrouned on every side. A growl escaped my lips at their thoughts, their plans of what to do to her before leaving her to die in the winter streets.

I rounded the corner to see the girl, not much taller than Alice was pressed against a wall, a purse in one hand. I stopped that thought. Just thinking the name of my favorite sister drove a stake through my heart. Alice was always laughing and shopping. She took Jasper with her everywhere and dragged him along with her every time she saw something in a store worth buying. His eyes would always go wide and a flash of fear would appear in his eyes but he would follow her. Jasper would follow her anywhere.

I looked at the girl again. "Please leave me alone," she said again. It was her. The angel's voice was hers. "I have money, just please go away."

The tallest, the leader maybe stepped forward, reaching for her. His hand locked around her wrist and twisted. A small gasp escaped her lips as her wrist snapped.

"Now what fun would that be?" he hissed drunkenly.

My vision faded to red. He wanted to hurt an angel. A low growl rose from my chest, my posture turning from the average humans to a cat like pounce. _Well he'll have to get through me first. _I thought savagely.

The four men's heads turned to look at me as I stalked forward.

With a silent breath, the angel slid down the wall, cradling her broken wrist in her hand. She leaned her head back against the wall, short quick breaths flowing in and out of her lungs.

"Get lost kid," a second man said his eyes slightly crossed.

"I'm taking the girl with me," I snarled.

"This ain't your problem kid," a third man added. "Now get."

I lunged for them at that second. I took that man first, snapping his neck with ease before moving on the next man. The next two put up a vain fight. All three of them went down in less than a second. I was left facing the leader.

His drunken eyes were wide with fear.

"She said leave her alone," were my last words to him, before crushing his skull in.

Immediately I turned to the angel on the ground. Her scent hit me like a battering ram. It was tantalizingly sweet. A floral scent, amazing. Enticing. I slinked towards, my more animalistic tendancies taking over. My mind was arguing with my nature. _Don't do it. _I kept telling myself. _Don't do it._ But I couldn't control my nature. Nearly foot from her, she did something to surprise me.

"Please make it fast," her voice, so strong just a second ago was weak and tired as if she had just run a mile.

Her distraction was just enough for me to seize control of myself. I cut off my breathing as soon as the words escaped her lips. The burning dulled but the scent was still there in the back of my throat.

A small breeze whafted through the alleyway, blowing her scent in the opposite direction bringing with it a wave of fresh, clean air. I breathed deeply, inhaling the crisp winter air.

Slowly, I knelt to eye level with the angel. "Are you alright?" I asked as carefully as I could, the world clearing as soon as her clear brown eyes met mine. Her rosy pink lips were open in a small 'o'.

I moved little by little to touch her broken wrist. "May I?" I wanted permission, not only to be polite, but as not to make her uncomfortable.

At her slight nod, I took her wrist in my hand. Gently, I felt her wrist, looking for the breaks and coming up with at the very least, three breaks and a fracture.

In a desperate attempt to distract her, I gazed up into her eyes. Tears had welled in the corners of her beautiful brown eyes. I was again caught by the beauty of her eyes. Brown eyes, usually were so shallow and dark but hers, they were like clear pools, endless tunnels to her mind.

_Her mind!_ I thought, mentally smacking myself on the forehead. I attempted to read her thoughts but came up short. I blinked, startled. It was like she wasn't there at all. Her mind was lost. If I didn't have her wrist in my hand, I would have thought I was hallucinating.

With my other hand, I wiped the tears from under her eyes.

"What's your name?" she breathed.

I hesitated. _Should I tell her? _

Finally, I resolved that I would not, could not lie to this angel in front of me. "Edward," I introduced myself quietly. "Edward Masen." My name from so, so long ago. My human name. I felt a small flash of nostalgia at the thought. "And yours?"

"Isabella Swan," her eyes closed halfway.

I blinked twice, one right after the other. "Isabella Swan, Governor Charlie Swan's daughter?" I questioned, stunned. I had seen pictures of her in papers and magazines. She was all over the news as the sixteen year old model and singer. The only celebrity with out a rap sheet in fact the exact opposite. A healthy amount of her money went to the American Cancer Society and the World Wildlife Fund. But the pictures, the interviews on her beauty, the T.V. shows on her, none of it did her justice. She was truly an angel.

A small smile touched her lips. "Yes."

"Don't you have secret service?" I asked, my eyebrows raised slightly.

Her eyes opened to look at me sarcastically. "Do you possibly know how absolutely trivial I find it to be followed around by a bunch of men in suits? John, Mickey, Landon and Max are really nice and all, but its like being under house arrest."

"Tonight is a perfect example of why someone like you should not wander the street alone," I pointed out.

"I should probably take you home."

I got to my feet holding out a hand to help her up. She leaned on my hand more than I expected, using me to pull her to her feet before leaning heavily against the wall behind her again.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Her face looked pale and sickly.

"I'm fine," she answered too quickly, pushing herself off the wall. She stumbled, tumbling forward. Out of reflex, I wrapped an arm around her waist, catching her well before she hit the ground.

"Thanks."

I smiled. "Any time." I set her on her feet, watching her carefully as she swayed slightly, keeping my arm around her waist just incase she fell again.

Isabella sighed, leaning heavily against me. I held her tightly, all the while willing myself not to lean down and sink my teeth into her neck, stopping my breathing again.

"Do you live close?" I inquired.

"Not really," she sounded apologetic. "I live out in the worlds smallest town. My dad thought it would be better than a big city for 'his little baby girl' to grow up in. But I don't want to take you away from your family. They are probably very worried about you. I can just call Landon to come pick me up I guess." Her face fell drastically.

I glanced away again, pain in my eyes. "I don't have a family, not anymore."

Her big brown eyes looked up at me, sadness reflected in them. "I'm so sorry. Where do you live?"

"Where's my home?" I chuckled bitterly. "I don't have one of those either. As to where I live, that's not really important. I have somewhere to sleep and something to eat and that's really all I care about."

"You must be so sad," she said quietly. "I know I was, when my mom… died." Her voice choked up around the end of her sentence.

A lance of pain stabbed through my unbeating heart. She was trying to comfort me and in the process, hurting herself. _Why do I care so much? She is after all just a human._ I wondered.

"I don't really remember them," I admitted. "I've been on my own for twelve years now."

We walked in silence for a while.

"This is hopeless you know," Isabella pointed out suddenly.

"What do you mean, Ms. Isabella?" I inquired.

"Bella, please," she begged. "As I was saying. I live in Forks. It's at least three and half hours from here in a car! We're walking." **(A/N I looked that up and on average it takes 3 hours and 25 minutes to get to Seattle from Forks.)**

"Okay well Bella," I said calmly. "I had already noticed we are walking thank you for pointing that out and I don't know how to us back but there is no cell phone service where we are so I was going to go in that direction."

She blushed. "I'm sorry," she yawned. "I guess I'm just not thinking straight right now. I'm just, so tired." She yawned again.

"You can sleep," I urged her. "I'll carry you."

She eyed me skeptically so I swept her into my arms, carrying her bridal style down the road. "Hey!" she squealed. "How are you supposed to walk over a mile carrying me?"

I grinned. "I'm strong than you think."

She rolled her eyes but never the less, closed them, turning to curl herself into a ball. I readjusted her in my arms and set off down the road again.

Her slow breathing was calmed and gentle.

When I was sure she was asleep, I took off racing through the trees in the direction of Forks. I exulted in the feeling of the cold air on my face and the wind whipping through my hair.

About two hours later, I passed the sign, _Welcome to Forks_ scrawled across it in big block letters.

I was tempted to wake Bella, to ask her where her house was but I decided against it. She had had a very long night. I thought it best to let her sleep.

I wandered around the outskirts of town looking for Governor Swan's mansion like house. I knew very well what to look for. A house with high amounts of security and guards at the gate of an iron fence.

I found it farther out than I expected but I still found the house. It was something like I thought. Four stories, but not the fancy, marble columns. It was almost cottage like. It had a set of double doors made of wood and, as I sqruitinized it, the whole house was made of wood. There was a flower-lined pathway leading up to the house from a U shaped driveway. Police cars lined the driveway. All the lights in the house were on.

I leapt easily over fence, avoiding the security system as I did.

"Bella," I whispered, carefully keeping out of sight of the windows on either side of the front door. "Bella your home. Wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered open. "Home? How? What time is it?"

"Don't worry. You're father is worried enough for everyone in the United States right now."

I set her on her feet. "I have to go now. You'll be alright walking through the front door right?" I teased.

"Oh I don't know," she giggled silently. "What if the door eats me?"

I shook my head, chuckling. "You are one strange girl Isabella Swan."

"I thought we agreed on you calling me Bella?"

"We did," I agreed.

Her brow furrowed beautifully. "Will I ever see you again?"

I smiled sadly. "I don't know but if you do, it will be when you least expect it."

"Well I really hope I see you again," she said.

"You're going to want to get that looked at," I said gesturing to her wrist she had against her chest.

"Edward?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Learn to live on the edge," Bella sighed. "What if the world came to an end tomorrow, and I didn't have a story to recount to myself to make my life something important? To make my life worth something to someone else; to know that I did good in the world before I die, is the only way to truly rest in peace."

Her question stumped me. _If the world did end tomorrow, would my life mean anything to someone?_ I could answer my own question. My parents were dead and I had walked out on the only family I had left. The family that had willingly taken me in and loved me and in turn I had left them. Abandoned them to suit myself.

"That puts everything into a whole different perspective," I muttered, breaking my gaze from her face to stare out over the landscape.

Her warm hand touched my cheek. I flinched slightly, unused to a human's touch. I turned back to look at her. Her gentle smile was turned upon me. My stomach did a flip and I smiled back before even stopping to think about it.

"_Your_ life will mean something to _me,_" Isabella said. "You saved me. And I will always, _always_ remember that."

"Goodnight Bella," I said at last.

"Goodnight Edward," she nodded to me and produced a key from her purse and unlocked the door, sliding inside and closing it behind her. I exchanged one last glance with her through the window. It was thick glass, the kind that distorts images, but even through it, she looked like an angel. My angel.

"Goodbye," she mouthed.

I smiled crookedly at her then turned and disappeared into the darkness.

_I'll come back Bella. _I promised. _I'll see you again. My angel._

For the first time since I left my family twelve years ago, I was happy.

**Okay so should I continue this one too? I think this one will be interesting. There are a lot of these, Edward meets Bella during his human hunting years but as you may or may not know from my other stories, mine are never really the same as other peoples.**

**I think I'll continue this but if you want me to, please review. I did this on my last story so I'll do it again. If you want me to continue this story, I want at least seven to ten reviews, story alerts, or favorites, I don't really care.**

**Please go check out my other stories too. I have two others. One is a Harry Potter Twilight crossover. Under Twilight it's called I'm Scared and under Harry Potter it's called Audra Isabella Potter**

**Summary: Audriana Isabella Potter, Harry's 8 day old sister and 3-year-old Harry were left at the Dursleys. Audra's godfather Moony and Harry's godfather Padfoot are, after four years, finally allowed by Dumbledore to visit them. Remus and Sirius take the Potter children away when they realize they are being abused. Audra is scared of everything so what happens when the mysterious and beautiful Cullens move in next door? Audra and Bella are the same people.**

**My other one is an all Twilight one. It's called Drowning in Death.**

**Summary: Renee and Charlie had two children. Bella, and Emmett. Emmett was thirteen years old when Renee had Bella. Then Renee and Charlie got a divorce. Six years after, Emmett and his friends are hiking in the woods and they are never found. Just after Bella's sixteenth birthday, her mother dies, leaving her with her abusive stepfather. After Phil's arrest, Bella moves up to Forks to live with Charlie. What happens when she sees a familiar face? A familiar and supposedly dead face. Starts off all human, vampires come in later.**

**Thanks and Love to you all for reading this,**

**Sea of Topaz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I decided that I would continue this. I got the reviews and the alerts but in the end I wanted to do this.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously_

"_Goodnight Edward," she nodded to me and produced a key from her purse and unlocked the door, sliding inside and closing it behind her. I exchanged one last glance with her through the window. It was thick glass, the kind that distorts images, but even through it, she looked like an angel. My angel._

"_Goodbye," she mouthed._

_I smiled crookedly at her then turned and disappeared into the darkness. _

_I'll come back Bella. I promised. I'll see you again. My angel._

_For the first time since I left my family twelve years ago, I was happy. _

_Bella POV_

_

* * *

_

"And turn your head a little to the left," Jim ordered. "Cover your wrist in your hair."

I sighed slightly, twisting so I could hide the bandage around my wrist in the twisting locks of curled brown hair. At the turning of my shoulder, I had to adjust the dress again.

The satin dress I had draped around me was a midnight blue, 1920s style gown. It had a low V-neck with a diamond pin at the lowest point that gathered with a smooth band running under the bust. The halter straps, instead of tying behind my neck, crossed over each other and met the low rising waist.

I pulled the dress around me again then lay perfectly still my eyes staring dully off into the distance.

"Head a quarter inch to the right," Jim continued. "And perfect." With a blinding flash, he snapped the picture. "Now sit on the foot of the bed…"

I moved lightly, my thoughts drifting again to my savior. _Edward Masen, _I thought as the camera flashed again. I turned to cross my legs and gaze out over the room. I tried to remember everything his face, his voice, his scent.

"Hey Bella!" Linda called, snapping her fingers in my face. I blinked stunned. "Snap out of it. You've got a recording session in an hour and a press conference with your father and Senators ReAnne, Hatreckson, Newton and their son and daughters at four."

"Oh," I gasped, stunned. "I thought the press conference was next week!" Linda pulled me to my feet, dragging me along by my good wrist to the dressing rooms.

"That's why you have me," she sighed as she undid the buttons on the dress and helped me slide out of it. "Here." She thrust my jeans into my hand along with my silk black blouse. "Get dressed. Coffee?"

"No I'm fine thanks," I said.

There were three loud raps on the door.

Linda stuck her head around the corner, hissing at me to get changed and be quick about it. "Yes?" I heard her ask.

"There is a guest here for Bella," Landon, one of my secret service men whispered to her. His name is Edward Masen. Should I send him away?"

_Edward! _I thought, startled. I practically jumped into my clothes and raced to the door. I was about to leap into the hall, when Linda's hand caught me back and pulled me back into the room.

"You shirts on backwards," she answered my unasked question. With a quick tug, she fixed it and sent me out. "Be at the car in fifteen minutes."

"I will," I answered already half out the door. Mickey and Landon were station on either side of the door.

"In a hurry?" Mickey asked, sarcastically when I tripped over… well over nothing in my haste to get down the hall. I grinned impish up at him. Mickey and Landon had been in my secret service since before I could remember. They were in many ways like older brothers in the same ways that Linda was my mother.

"No," I lied. Landon took my proffered hand and helped me to my feet.

"He's waiting in the lobby," he said, smirking slightly. The expression somewhat lightened the intimidating appearance given by the shades and suit they always wore. _As fun as they may be, _I reminded myself. _They would have no problem punching the living daylights out of anyone who came within spitting distance of me._

I shuddered at the memory, tapping my foot impatiently against the ground, waiting for the elevator.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was fourteen and was starring in my first concert._

I got a lot to say to you

Yeah, I got a lot to say

I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

Keeping them here

And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

Crush, crush, crush

Crush, crush, crush

(Two, three, four)

Nothing compares to

A quiet evening alone

Just the one, two

I was just counting this

That never happens

I guess I'm dreamin again

Let's be more than this now

If you want to play it like a game

Well, come one, come on, let's play

'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

Crush, crush, crush

Crush, crush, crush

(Two, three, four)

Nothing compares to

A quiet evening alone

Just the one, two

I was just counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know, baby

We're all alone now

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know, baby

We're all alone now

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know, baby

We're all alone now

Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to

A quiet evening alone

Just the one, two

I was just counting on

That was never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than

No, oh

Nothing compares to

A quiet evening alone

Just the one, two

I was just counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than

More than this

"_Thank you everyone for being such a good crowd tonight," I called over the screaming and cheering of the crowd. I waved and ran off the stage laughing and smiling to everyone._

_Linda met me just off stage. A wide grin had spread across her face; tears were streaming down her cheeks. "That was great Bella," she cried. She threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so proud of you!"_

_I changed and then went to meet Mickey, Landon, and John. Max had gone to get the car. I had convinced them to wait for me at the doors and come get me if I took longer than fifteen._

_I was walking down the hall when someone's hand locked around my wrist._

"_Wait!" the voice urged._

_I turned to face a man, much older than me, in a ratty black coat and torn jeans. _

"_I'm sorry I really have to go," I said as kindly as I could. He scared me._

"_Please just one minute," he begged._

"_She said she has to go," Landon's voice came from behind me. It was ice cold, professional, a voice he only used when needed. _

_I had only ever heard that voice once before. I was seven and my father had taken me to the carnival. I had seen a cotton candy stand and had run to it. Then when I went back to find my father he was gone. I spent what seemed like hours curled in a ball behind the wall of a candy shop, crying. Landon had found me like that and lectured me on why it was so important that I stay close to him and the others._

_When the hand didn't disappear from around my wrist, Landon swung an arm up and around his neck and with one swift jerk, knocked him to the ground, unconscious. _

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

  
_

I almost slammed into the elevator doors when they didn't open quickly enough. And I fell.

My feet flew out from under me as I slipped over, what was again, nothing. I squeezed my eyes shut preparing for the ground to come up and hit me. But it didn't come. Instead a pair of ice-cold arms wrapped around my waist, catching me.

I opened my eyes slowly, turning roofily to thank Mickey who was always the one to catch me ever since I was little.

"Edward!" I gasped.

Edward chuckled softly. His velvet voice was even better than I remembered.

"Hello," he whispered, setting me on my feet again.

"I thought you said I wouldn't see you again," I said, crossing my arms, trying to maintain the little dignity I had left.

"I said I didn't _think_ so but I guess, I couldn't stay away from you," Edward smiled, his eyes smoldering. His beauty momentarily stunned me before I realized something.

"Your eyes," I blurted out. "They're red." And indeed they were a dark burgundy, almost black but with a tint of blood red in them.

His smile vanished, wiped clean from his face. "I know."

I blushed, turning away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's nothing," Edward assured me. "Where are you going after this?" he changed the subject.

I raised my eyebrows at him but went with it. "I have a recording session then a press conference four with some senators, my father, and some other senates teens. The conference should end about five thirty then I have the evening off. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight," he said bluntly, locking gazes with me.

I was momentarily breathless. "Uh sure," I stuttered.

"I'll pick you up at seven then," he decided. "Until then."

"Until seven," I agreed.

Edward smiled his heart breaking crooked smile then he vanished. The door swung shut behind him.

"Bella we should go," John urged.

"I know just a…" my sentence trailed off as a wave of exhaustion rolled through me. I staggered slightly, falling into chair behind me.

"Bella?" I could hear Linda calling my name through the pounding of blood in my ears.

"Bella let's get going," her hand was on my elbow, guiding me to the limo at the door.

I could feel my four service men following behind me as Linda shoved me into the back seat and slid in behind me.

I waited for the roaring to stop and the exhaustion to fade before answering her. "Yeah Lind sorry." I looked up into her blue eyes. Her lips were pursed, her face worried.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" she asked quietly, slowly, as if she were afraid to know the answer.

"It feels like it," I answered just as slowly. "I just… I just don't know."

"You need to tell your father," Linda urged me.

I shook my head. "There's a lot going on right now, what with the election and all. This would just add another thing to his plate and that's the last thing he needs. After everything settles down with a new president then I'll tell him.

She looked at me, half disbelieving half disapproving. "Bella this is your life on the line. You are the only family he has left. I'm sure that your father would give up everything to assure your health."

"Yes Linda that's the problem," I sighed. "My father _would_ give up everything. The public needs him to be a steady leader. And the doctors say I've got till eighteen, twenty if I'm lucky. I'm still sixteen. There's still time."

"Don't wait until it's too late," she warned. "I've been your manager since you were eight and you… well you're one of my best friends." Linda smiled at me. "I've seen you through a lot. And I want to see you to a good happy wedding."

I smiled too. "Yes mother," I teased. In many it was true. Linda was my mother in all but blood. My real mother, Renee, died two years before I started modeling. Linda picked my up from school, kept my schedule, made sure I had my lunch before dropping me off every morning. Especially when…

"We're late Bella!" Linda cried exasperatedly. "Couldn't your mystery man make a date with you when we aren't on a tight schedule?"

The limo lurched to a halt outside of the studio. "Come on!"

Linda practically shoved me out of the limo into the flashing camera lights and reporters.

"Ms. Swan where were you last night?" someone asked.

"Ms. Swan is it true you were stalked last night?" another asked.

And a third waved a mike at my face. "Ms. Swan who was the man you were talking to at the modeling studio?"

"Ms. Swan will not be making any comments today thank you," Linda said firmly, grabbing hold of my upper arm and pulling me through the crowd. I bent my head to avoid the flashing lights of the cameras, shielding my eyes with one hand.

"Bella?" A warm hand rested on my shoulder.

I jumped, startled, looking up into Mickey's worried eyes green. "You okay?" he asked.

I shook my head trying to clear it but they somewhat misinterpreted it.

"Come on." I felt hands under my arms lifting me, until, "No, no, I'm fine. There's just a lot going on I guess."

I shrugged away from their helping hands and fled through the halls.

My recording team and band were already in the studio warming up.

"You're late Bella," Carey chided, wagging a finger at me.

"Yeah, yeah I know," I sighed pulling off my sweater and hanging it on the hook. I grabbed mic. Without turning my head, "Ready, go," I ordered.

_It's true; we're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me. Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice._

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,_

_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice._

_(I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die,_

_Erase the silence,_

_Erase my life,_

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacken the day,_

_A world of nothingness,_

_Blow me away.)_

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice._

I waited for the music to taper off before standing and exiting my recording booth. I tried to keep it casual but apparently it was obvious when I leaned against the wall. My eyes closed and I sighed involuntarily.

"Running again," Kevin called. "Verse three is too fast."

* * *

_Three hours later_

I smoothed my black pencil skirt, straightened my emerald blouse and slid my black heels on before stepping gracefully from the limo. **(A/N. Bella is going to be like me. Graceful and light on her feet until she falls flat on her face.)**

The doors swung open automatically, allowing me, John, Mickey, Max, and Landon entrance.

The press conference was, as I predicted, the most boring part of my day. I had my cell-phone open under the table and was playing a game of I SPY with my secret service.

I spy something gay. I texted. **(A/N. No offense meant to any of you who are gay.)**

The kid, Michael. Landon replied in a flash.

That obvious huh? I wrote back. I heard a choked back laugh from behind me that was poorly disguised as a cough.

* * *

_Cullen's House_

_Alice POV_

I sighed again, my head flopping over to lean to the other side. "Check mate," I said flatly, moving my queen three spaces to left.

Emmett shrugged and stood up, "See ya later."

I nodded once and he left. The cold leather had no soothing qualities for my icy neck. "Oh Edward," I whispered softly. "Edward, Edward, Edward. What have you done?"

An electric shock ran through my small body and I sighed again, allowing the vision to overcome me.

* * *

_Vision_

_White flowers overflowed in a silver arch under which Edward stood. He was wearing a sleek black suit and his messy bronze hair was, well, it was messy. But his face. That was truly a sight. _Maybe the whole reason for this vision._ I thought. _To see him happy. Not happy, happy but really true happiness_. His face was positively glowing with suppressed happiness. _

_Then the music started up. A wedding march. My gaze flickered again to find myself at the left-hand side. _Made of honor._ I regarded to myself. _

_Down the isle walked a beautiful woman no older than 17. Long locks of chocolate brown curls were piled up on her head, cascading down her back, covered by a thin, antique lace veil. She had a heart-shaped face, with slightly pouted pink lips turned up in the happiest smile her face could support. Her eyes were a warm brown. She was human. Yet her face too was alight with ecstasy, her eyes locked with my dear brothers. But there was something wrong with her. A sickly heir to her. Underneath the articulately done makeup and what must have been expensive veil, her face seemed drawn and ill. Her eyes, so cheerful and joyous, were dulled with pain and laborious strain. She was dying._

_End Vision

* * *

  
_

I sat bolt upright, loosing an audible gasp. Jasper was at my side in a flash, his arms winding protectively around my waist, the rest of our family surrounding us.

"What's wrong Alice?" he murmured in my ear, rubbing soothing circles on my back. "What did you see?"

I shook my head slightly, a wide grin spreading across my face. "Nothing's wrong. No nothing's wrong at all Jasper. It's perfect! It's so perfect!" I pressed my lips to his shocked ones and leapt from his arms, dancing wildly around the room.

Emmett's hands caught my arms forcing me to stop. "What's so perfect Alice?" he asked steadily.

I gazed up at him, still smiling. "Edward is getting married!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around his neck in the hugest hug my small body could muster.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me forever to update. I just needed time to relax and time for myself a bit. Ever since I started fanfiction, I've been so busy updating and replying to reviews to just lay down and stare at the stars. Plus school has started up and I've gotten sick. I'm actually still sick and that's why I'm not at school.**

**I know, not the most interesting chapter, but I had to put a little more on who Bella really was, with the touch of Edward, which makes it all perfect. But I tried to put a little thing or two to keep your attention. Don't worry. Next chapter will be the date and I hate the very clichéd, dinner and go home date. I have so much planned for this story I just can't write fast enough. My mind is like this huge filing cabinet. Literally. If I want to remember something, I go to my head and open this huge mental file. I can even see the file in my head and in it there is everything. It's really, really cool. There's so much for the next chapter but please keep in mind I do have another story that right now is top priority because it was my first. Depending on reviews, I will decide which story is second priority between Drowning in Death and Promise me Something. Drowning in Death was my second story up but I never leave a story unfinished. No matter what this one will have an update by Christmas. **

**I love you all so much for reading my story. Sorry again for the slow chapter.**

**Sea of Topaz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I keep taking forever to update**

**I updated my other story Audra Isabella Potter/I'm Scared three times. I know that doesn't seem fair but that was and still is my top priority. It was my first story so I will be updating that more than any of my other stories. That doesn't mean I'm dropping my other two stories. I will keep updating them. But until Audra Isabella Potter/I'm Scared is finished that will be updated most often. When I update my other stories I'll try my best to make them long.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously_

_Alice POV_

_I shook my head slightly, a wide grin spreading across my face. "Nothing's wrong. No nothing's wrong at all Jasper. It's perfect! It's so perfect!" I pressed my lips to his shocked ones and leapt from his arms, dancing wildly around the room._

_Emmett's hands caught my arms forcing me to stop. "What's so perfect Alice?" he asked steadily._

_I gazed up at him, still smiling. "Edward is getting married!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around his neck in the hugest hug my small body could muster._

_

* * *

_

_Edward POV_

_7 o'clock_

I knocked once, twice, three times, and then took a step back.

_Here we go again. _I chuckled slightly at the doorman's thoughts as he pulled the door open.

_Holy shit. That's not normal._

"Good evening," I said, still chuckling to myself. "My name is Edward Masen. I'm looking for Bella."

"Yes," he stuttered smalley. His thoughts were centered on intimidation, frightened no doubt by my alien features. "She's expecting you. Come in."

He took a step back, allowing me to glide past him. "Please step this way sir," he instructed waving me towards a high tech security system. "I'm sorry but for security measures instructed for Miss Swan's safety we must search you."

I nodded, understanding, but finding this whole situation quite entertaining.

_As if I would harm Bella. As if I would need a weapon even if I wanted to. _I thought derisively. But a part of me was planning, scheming, how to get her alone, how to kill her and taste her succulent blood. A delicacy of sorts.

The larger part, the more humane part of me was determined not to harm her, to keep her alive and happy. _She's different_. I realized. _People are so often predictable. But her. She's so different. She doesn't do anything I think she will._

I couldn't explain it even to myself, why I didn't want to kill Bella. But the very thought of her, pale, cold, and dead, never to see that mysterious light dance in her eyes, or hear her bell tone voice was agony. Millions of times more painful the fiery transformation into vampirism.

"Sir pleases remove your jacket and shoes," one of the security guards said in a professional tone. Obediently I stripped off my coat and slid out of my shoes, handing them to him. He stuck them in a plastic tray and set the tray on a conveyer belt through a scanner.

"Please step through the arch," he continued in a monotone.

"Edward!" Bella's voice called as I shrugged back into my jacket, shoving my feet back into my shoes.

I turned slowly to face her, smiling crookedly. I held my breath instinctively, remembering the dry burn of the venom running down my throat at her scent.

"Bella," I said, nodding curtly to her. Slowly, cautiously, I inhaled. Her sweet freesia like scent was as strong as ever, searing my throat as my breath went down.

Bella stood at the foot of the staircase smiling genuinely at me. She wore a white quilted coat over a navy blue sweater, dark jeans and black boots. A small gold cross necklace hung around her neck.

"Hello," I greeted, gliding over to her as if a magnetic pull was dragging me towards her.

She took a step forward too, promptly tripping on the edge of the rug.

I sped forward a little too quickly to be considered a human pace, wrapping my arm around her waist before she hit the ground.

"Do you always fall this much, or is it just when I'm around you greet me by tripping?" I asked teasingly.

Bella blushed a delicious red color as blood flooded her cheeks.

But there was more to my emotions than just hunger for her blood. She looked beautiful. Like a Goddess come down from the heavens above.

"I'm somewhat balance challenged," she answered pertly as I set her back on her feet.

Someone cleared their throat at the top of the stairs. We both looked up to see Governor Swan standing at the top of the staircase, arms crossed watching us closely, no emotions on his face.

_Hmm. _His thoughts read. _So this is the mystery boy that found Bella. I suppose I should thank him for that. But really. Ask her out on a date? But she seemed so excited. She's happy. But what about the deadline? If she really wants to date him she should tell him that she's…_

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed, her cheeks flushing even darker red. "This is Edward, the guy I've been telling you about. Edward this is my dad."

Her father descended the stairs, coming to directly in front of me. He extended one hand.

"Edward it's nice to meet you," Governor Swan said with a small smile. "Bella hasn't stopped talking about you since you helped her home last night."

"Dad!" she whined cutely, dragging his name into three very long syllables.

"It's nice to meet you too Governor Swan," I conceded, nodding politely.

"Call me Charlie," he answered.

"We won't be out too late Dad," Bella said, hurriedly steering me towards the door.

"You take care of my girl alright?" Charlie instructed, grinning.

"Of course, Charlie," I agreed before Bella closed the door behind us.

"Oh, god," she moaned. "I'm sorry. That was so embarrassing." She buried her face in her hands, refusing to look at me. Her dark brown hair cascaded around her, wafting her mouth-wateringly sweet scent in my direction again.

I waited for the burning to ebb before speaking. "Don't worry about it." I reached out hesitantly to rest a hand on her shoulder.

I guided her to my car, a shiny silver Volvo. It was one of the few things I had bought in the past twelve years. I couldn't bring myself to steal it. Carlisle's voice kept repeating itself in my head. _I didn't want to be a monster. _And here I was, hunting humans. Monster indeed.

I opened the door for Bella, helping her in with one hand before walking at a human pace around to my side. It was excruciating, having to walk so slowly, having to be away from Bella even for a second but it was necessary.

It was necessary to keep up appearances around humans but for me, it was to keep her safe. To separate the two of us so I wouldn't kill her. So the monster I am wouldn't take control of me, smelling her luscious scent and reach over, so easily, so gracefully, to kill her.

I could only ever imagine how good her blood would taste. Only ever imagine. I wanted, no needed, to keep it that way.

I slid into the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked curiously as I pulled out of her driveway.

"A small Italian restaurant in Port Angeles," I answered lightly, flying down the road at 120 miles an hour. "La Bella Italia." I glanced at her face, looking for a spark of recognition at the name.

Her expression was pleasantly surprised. "How did you know Italian is my favorite?" she inquired, laughing a beautiful, bell like laugh. Bella turned to smile warmly at me.

Automatically I grinned in return, the same crooked smile that had stunned her earlier. I heard her gasp softly and her eyes glazed slightly. "Lucky guess," I said smoothly, skillfully weaving between the cars that appeared to be going backwards.

She shook her head, still laughing. "You get everything right don't you?"

I felt the venom wash through my mouth as her scent washed over me again. "I wish," I murmured, pretending to pay close attention to the road to avoid looking at her.

* * *

_At the Restaurant_

"A table for two," I said silkily to the woman behind the podium. My eyes were dark enough for me to not have to worry of exposure as I stared at her.

"Uh…" she mumbled, stunned, fear and reverence in her eyes. After a long pause she continued, "Right this way." She turned, grabbing two menus as she led us away.

"Something a little more private," I said, shaking my head at the table in the middle of the room she had stopped at. Inconspicuously I handed her a fifty-dollar bill. She slipped it into the pocket of her apron before leading us to the back of the room.

"Is this better?" she asked, gesturing to a booth against the wall.

"Perfect," I smiled at her, momentarily dazzling her.

"Your waiter will be right out," she stuttered before hurrying away.

Bella sat rather gracefully for someone so clumsy.

I seated myself across from her. "Pick whatever you want," I urged her passing her one of the menus in front of me.

She glanced at the menu for a minute, pursing her lips in concentration. Her smooth brow creased beautifully as she read.

I smiled at the picture.

"What?" she questioned without looking up.

Surprised, I remained silent.

Her brown eyes flicked up to my face. "Why are you smiling?"

"How did you know I was?" I challenged, still grinning. Just being around her lightened my mood from my gloomy depression to a happily optimistic one. It was so strange to me, feeling pleasure. After being depressed for so long, it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

Her shoulders pulled up in a shrug as she explained, "My dad being a high political figure since I was young, then I began modeling when I was nine, and singing from fourteen, I've been in the spotlight since I was little. I just know when someone is looking at me."

"Why did you start modeling?" I wanted to know.

It still infuriated me that I couldn't read her mind. I wanted to know everything about her but she was such a mystery to me. Usually I could pick things from peoples minds but hers was silent, as if she wasn't sitting across from me, staring at me with quiet interest. It was all I could do not to kill her but here I sat inquiring after the decisions her younger life.

A waitress sashayed up to us, pen and notepad in hand. "Good evening," she said, introducing herself. "I'm Amber and I'll be your server for tonight. What can I get you to drink?" **(A.N. Remember her? I thought she was funny. Edward was so obviously not interested in her and yet she kept flirting with him. I'm going to play with her in different way though. This is fun!)**

It was quite plain she was speaking directly to me, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Bella?" I asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at Amber's attention.

"Bella Swan?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening, spinning on her heal to face Bella.

Bella blushed cutely nodding. "The one and only."

"Oh my God!" Amber squealed. "Me and my room mate are such big fans! I have all of your albums and we have a whole shelf with those pictures you modeled for. Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course," Bella complied, holding out her hand for the pen and pad. With a quick flurry of her hand she penned a note to Amber and signed her name on the bottom.

"What's your room mate's name?"

"Rachael," she answered excitedly.

"There," Bella said, looking satisfied with her work, laying the pen across the notepad and handing it back to her.

"One more thing," Amber said, looking hopeful. "If you don't mind, can I get a picture with you?"

"I don't mind at all," Bella laughed.

Amber produced a camera from her apron. "Could your boyfriend take it?" she asked, casting a quick glance in my direction, blushing furiously.

"Would you mind Edward?" Bella queried, smiling at me.

"No," I smiled back, taking the camera from Amber and flicking it on.

Bella laid an arm over Amber shoulders and the two smiled widely. The flash was bright and I handed the camera back to Amber.

"Thank you so much! Okay," she continued, turning back into waitress Amber. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a raspberry lemonade," Bella replied calmly.

Amber turned back to me. "And what can I get for you?" She seemed ashamed of her flirting now that she knew the famous Bella Swan had come here with me.

"Same as Bella," I articulated.

"I'll be right back with that for you," she uttered and hurried away.

"Now were you going to answer my question?" I said, turning back to her crossing my arms and leaning back.

She giggled, her eyes glittering, shaking her head. "You answer my question and I'll answer yours," Bella proposed. She leaned back against the red vinyl seat as well, cocking her head to one side.

"The way you studied your menu with such concentration, it was quite adorable," I told her, smiling crookedly.

She blinked twice, one right after the other. "Oh," was all she said, blushing a light pink.

"I believe I get answer now as well," I prompted.

Bella opened her mouth to speak but before she could speak, Amber reappeared balancing a tray of drinks above her shoulder.

"Two raspberry lemonades," she declared, setting them down one in front of each of us. "Are you ready to order or would you like to wait?" **(A.N. I know you usually don't get served very quickly but Amber is hurrying to keep Bella happy.)**

"I'm ready. Edward?" Bella responded kindly.

"I'm not hungry," I half lied casually. True, I wasn't hungry for human food; the very smell of it repulsed everyone of my kind. But I would need to hunt. Being around Bella had caused me thirsty.

"Oh, well okay," she said, sounding slightly taken aback. She switched her warm gaze upon Amber. "I'll have the penne with Bolognese sauce please."

"Alright," Amber muttered still scribbling away with her pen. "Would you like anything else?" When Bella shook her head Amber nodded. "I'll have your pasta out right away."

"It's… complicated," she said at last, looking down at the table, tracing the grain of the wood with the neatly French manicured nail on her index finger. She took a long sip from her raspberry lemonade, toying with the straw, rolling it between her fingers, avoiding my gaze.

"I think I can keep up," I probed gently.

"My… my mom died," she answered softly still looking down.

"I'm sorry Bella," I said, repentant. "What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I added quickly. I was curious, having never heard the story of her mother's death, but I was worried for her sake. I didn't want to cause her pain. Her pain; my pain.

"I was my seventh birthday," her voice was even softer than before. "She was my best friend. We did everything together. It was late; we were driving home after a movie. It was raining and I was sitting in the backseat. One of our favorite songs came onto the radio, Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. I begged my mom to turn it up. She said no, that it was too dangerous on the rainy roads at night. But I was stubborn, and stupid. I climbed up to turn in up myself because she wouldn't listen to me. I had done it so many times, I didn't even think about it. She tried to push me back and she lost control of the car. Another car was coming at us and she couldn't swerve out of the way. They were driving on the wrong side of the road. The car hit us on my mom's side. She… didn't… even make it to the hospital," a salty tear ran down her cheek, leaving a wet trail across her face.

"Hey," I said soothingly. Her sadness drove a stake through my already dead heart.

Her beautiful face twisted with remorse.

I took a silent but deep breathe before reaching out with one hand and caught her chin gently, forcing her to look at me. "Bella look at me," I ordered tenderly. "That wasn't your fault. The other driver was on the wrong side of the road. There was nothing you could do about that."

"But, if I hadn't distracted her she would have been able to move," she muttered looking away.

I released her chin, moving my hand to hold her cheek in my palm. I stroked it softly, feeling as I was experiencing the transformation all over again. I could feel the fire burn through my veins watching her cry.

"I'm sorry," she said at last, blushing again. She wiped furiously at her face with the back of her hand. "You ask me out to dinner and here I am crying about my dead mom."

Our conversation paused again when Amber returned with Bella's pasta in one hand. She set it down in front of Bella.

"Is there anything I can get for either of you?" she asked.

"No," Bella said politely. "No, thank you."

"Alright, just wave me over if there's anything you need," she said before bustling away.

"No, I," I paused feeling a different pain. The pain of loosing first my mother and father then the only family I had left in the world. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, even Rosalie; I missed them all. "I understand what it's like to loose family. My mother and father died a long time ago. Then I left my adoptive family."

"You just _left_?" she gasped horrified. "Your family didn't even try to stop you from leaving? They just let you go?"

"My adoptive father said he wouldn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do," I told her, editing most of the real story out. 'After I was finished with my transformation into a vampire my creator said that if I didn't want to hunt animals like he did, he would allow me to go off on my own' wouldn't go off to well with any human no matter how different Bella was. "I left my two sisters and my two brothers along with the only family I can remember when I left."

I waved a hand at her untouched food. "Eat.

"Then why did you leave?" Bella asked, taking a bite of her pasta. "You had everything."

I shook my head in bewilderment at my own stupidity. "I was stupid, defiant. I wanted to do what I wanted to do and they were just slowing me down. I was such an idiot."

"Why didn't you go back?"

"I… I can't. Not now. Not after everything I've done," I pressed my face into the palm of my hand. In my mind I could see every person I've ever killed. Killed for my own leisure. I killed them to satisfy myself. To satiate a hunger that could have been satisfied another way.

"You can't have anything so horrible that your family wouldn't take you back," she insisted. "You saved me. You aren't a monster."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew everything I've done," I said ruefully, resting my hand on the table.

Her small hand touched mine gently. "The first step to making anything better is feeling guilty," she reminded me. "If you don't want to continue your past, change the present and make a future you can be happy with. Look to the light in your life and let it guide you."

"How do you do this?" I asked amazed, looking up into her eyes in reverence. "How do you resist? How do keep doing good for the world? You donate most of the money you make to charities, you host charity dinners, and you just make life seem so perfect."

"Life is hardly perfect. Nothing is ever perfect but I can always make the best of what I've got. It's the best I can do," she said, shaking her head. "I've told you before. I want my life to mean something to someone. When I'm gone, I want people to remember me for the good I could do for someone else. I live so privileged. Even without my money, my father has maids clean the house, security guards at every door of our house, secret service, and insurance. He pays for everything I need. I keep enough of my money to keep up appearances but what will I do with the rest? Storing it a vault is hardly doing anyone any good. If I can put something I have so much of into making the world a better place, wouldn't that be the best use? Wouldn't you be happy knowing someone is alive and their life is better off because of you?"

* * *

_11 o'clock_

_After Edward dropped off Bella_

The dry aching burn was growing stronger and stronger as I ran farther and farther away from Forks. Being around Bella had caused my need to hunt to grow greater with every passing minute and I couldn't risk putting off any longer.

My feet flew over the icy sidewalks in the alleys of Seattle. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. My head snapped to the left and I stalked off in search of my prey.

A boy, maybe nine or ten was wandering through the city, a homeless one, in search of food he could scavenge from dumpsters or trash bins. All the while his thoughts were focused on his mother and his little sister. I snarled softly, sinking into a crouch preparing to spring out of the dark shadow that I hid in, waiting for him to come just a few steps closer.

I was about to launch myself at him when Bella's words resonated in my head. _If you don't want to continue your past, change the present and make a future you can be happy with. Look to the light in your life and let it guide you. _

_You are my light Bella. _I thought. I cut my breathing off, trying to get the scent from my head, forcing myself back into a standing position. I fought the red haze, coercing it from my line of vision, letting my lungs breathe again once it was gone.

"You must be cold," I called to the boy as he passed me. "It's winter and you're only in a t-shirt and jeans."

The boy jumped, startled, having not noticed me in the shadows. After the initial shock, he shrugged. "I don't have a coat."

"Here," I said, shrugging off my leather jacket and handing it to him. "Keep it. Run along, your family is probably worried about you."

He looked up at me, grinning. "Thanks Mr." he said, pulling the jacket over his shirt before running off.

I sighed smiling slightly, thinking of what Bella had asked. _If I can put something I have so much of into making the world a better place, wouldn't that be the best use?_

_It is the better use. _I reflected. _She's right. It is nice, doing something for someone else._

I ran back through the city, disappearing into the forest on the outskirts.

"For the greater good, my Bella, I will not be a monster," I whispered into the darkness. "For me and for you I will change the present for a brighter future."

The red haze fell in front of my eyes as I flew through the trees, following the scent of a mountain lion for the first time in twelve years.

* * *

**So how was it? I know right now it's really slow but things will get better soon. Bella just met Edward on the street. She's not going to go bam, I love you or trust you. But things will get better. There is a plot and there will be a threat, but they need to get to know each other first.**

**The main part of this story is Bella helping Edward learn morals in life all the while needing just him as much as he needs her. This isn't one where vampire armies are attacking. There are no gun-shooting maniacs in A Walk to Remember. It's just Landon with a troubled life and Jamie trying to change him into a better person. It's a really good story with mixed emotions and that's what I'm trying to copy here with Edward and Bella with more of a Twilight plot.**

**Thanks for reading and love to you all,**

**Sea of Topaz**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

_Edward POV_

_I ran back through the city, disappearing into the forest on the outskirts._

"_For the greater good, my Bella, I will not be a monster," I whispered into the darkness. "For me and for you I will change the present for a brighter future."_

_The red haze fell in front of my eyes as I flew through the trees, following the scent of a mountain lion for the first time in twelve years._

_After their third date_

_

* * *

_

_Edward POV_

"Goodnight Bella," I breathed. My breath wafted over her face. I smiled to myself as her eyes glazed over slightly. "You should get inside. It's late."

She nodded, still dazed. "I… I have a photo shoot tomorrow morning at eight. You obviously know my studio. If you want, I'd like it if you came."

I smiled at her. Bella blushed shyly. I brushed my fingers over her cheek. "I would love to," I whispered. "I'll pick you up at seven thirty. Then we'll go to lunch somewhere in Seattle."

"I would love that," she mimicked me teasingly. "Goodnight Edward." She sighed softly as she got out of my car.

I waited until she had gotten inside and locked the door before waving one last time and driving away out of her driveway.

My cell phone rang. I pulled it out confusedly. Only Bella and my family had my number. I had just left Bella so why would she be calling. I flipped it open and stared at the number in shock.

I quickly put the phone to my ear. "Mom?" I choked into the mouthpiece.

"Hi honey," Esme said quietly. "How are you?"

"Better," I answered, smiling, my mind showing conjuring up images of Bella. Her gorgeous smile, her bell-like laugh, her angel's voice, her warm chocolate eyes, like tunnels to her soul.

"I'm so glad," she sighed sadly.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked suddenly. "Is everyone?"

"No everyone's fine," she said. "Alice just had a vision. She was confused."

"What did she see?" I asked carefully.

"She actually saw two things," Esme said. "She said she saw you hunting."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I really am."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry Alice had to see that," I said, thinking of my small pixie like little sister. "She shouldn't have had to see that."

"No Edward, she's so happy," Esme sighed. "She saw you hunting a mountain lion, a few deer but we had no idea that, well…"

I bit my lip, wondering what I was supposed to say. "She saw that?" I finally decided on.

"Of course she did. She was so happy for you. Please are you going to come home?" she asked hopefully.

My shoulders slumped. "I can't Mom. I'm sorry. I can't."

"Edward, no one's angry with you," she said quickly. "Well Emmett is. Alice told him about the grizzly you had. He's jealous. We all want you to come home."

"I can't Mom. I… I have something I have to take care of," I said, unsure of whether to tell her about Bella. It was against the law to tell a human about our world. I couldn't keep lying to her. I had to tell her the truth. I owed her the truth. She had a right to know what she was getting into, and if she wanted, she could have out.

"Come home and we take care of it as a family," she urged.

"It's not like that," I mumbled. "It's not something coming home would help. I can't leave."

"What is it Edward?" she asked. I could hear the unshed tears in her voice.

"I… Mom I'm sorry," I continued. "I want to come home but…"

"But what?"

"But I can't leave Bella," I whispered, leaning my head back against the headrest. "I can't leave her." I heard a strange noise on the other end of the line. "Mom?"

"Edward!" Alice screamed into the phone. "Hi! I miss you so much! When are you coming home?"

I groaned. "Alice I can't come."

"Why can't you come _home_?" she demanded angrily, emphasizing home.

"Because, Alice," I stuttered. "It's not my home anymore."

"Of course it is!" she shrieked. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I…" I couldn't figure out what to say.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so happy for you!" she yelled suddenly.

"What?" I queried, completely befuddled by her sudden change of attitude.

"You're on the news!" she kept yelling. I pulled the phone away from my ear, still able to hear her screaming.

"Why?" I asked flatly.

"You and Bella! She's really pretty! There's a whole bunch of pictures of the two of you in some fancy restaurant," Alice giggled.

I let out my breath. "Yes she is," I admitted. If I had been human I probably would have blushed. "But she's so much more than that," I sighed. "I can't describe it but she's… amazing."

"Ah Eddie that's adorable," Emmett cooed. A loud smacking noise echoed through the line. "Ow, Rosie what was that for?"

"You talk to Edward for the first time in twelve years and all you can do is tease him? Edward you're an absolute moron! Why didn't you call us and tell us you were hunting animals again?" Rosalie demanded, huffing angrily. A ripple of laughter echoed across the line.

"I… I don't know," I said, stumbling over the words. "Alice why the hell did you put me on speaker phone?"

"Esme had you on speaker phone too!" she yelled. I flinched.

"Stop yelling, I can hear just fine," I grumbled.

"Go to this address," Alice said, still screaming, now purely to annoy the hell out of me. "7964 Oakwood Street. It's out in the forest. It's not too far from Governor Swan's house. Actually it's as close as you can get. Security has some sort of three mile limit around their house."

"Yeah I know," I said. "I was already briefed on all the security measures taken at their house. And each time I get there, Landon feels a strong urge to make me recite them."

"Landon?" Esme asked.

"Bella's secret service head. He's been in her secret service since she was four back when Charlie was a Senator," I answered without thinking.

"You seem to know them well," Emmett said. I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," I said uneasily. "But what's the address?"

"It's a house I bought," Carlisle's voice came into the conversation. "Hi Edward."

"Hi," I mumbled.

"We're all really proud of you son," he said warmly.

"Thanks," I said. My phone beeped twice. Someone else was calling. "I have to go," I said hurriedly, wanting to hear Bella's voice again.

"But Edward we haven't talked to you in years," Alice whined.

"I know, I'll call you soon but Bella's calling," I said, grinning.

"Oh! Okay then bye!" she giggled and with a click, she hung up.

I pressed accept. "Bella? Are you alright?" I asked immediately.

"Yes," she said softly. "I'm fine. I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I know how you like privacy," she muttered. "I'm sorry. I didn't know the reporters were there. I really didn't. I usually do. I don't know why. I'm so sorry," she practically wailed. I could tell, just by her voice, she was trying not to cry.

"Bella," I groaned, cutting off her nervous babbling. "Bella, I'm not mad. And even if I was, it would never, ever be your fault. If anything I should have known."

"They wouldn't have been there if it weren't for me," she whispered. "I'm so, so…"

"Don't say you're sorry. There's nothing for you to be sorry for," I said over her. "Please, please, don't think for a moment that I would ever be angry with you. I'll face the press everyday as long as I'm with you."

Slowly her breathing calmed.

"Feeling better?" I asked gently.

She laughed quietly. "How do you do this to me?" she said, sighing.

"Do what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I am one of the most stubborn people to walk this earth. Then just over the phone you somehow convince me that you aren't angry with me for something that was entirely my fault," she laughed.

"Bella," I said warningly.

"Alright, alright," she giggled. "It wasn't my fault then," she said sarcastically.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow morning," I said firmly. "But it's past eleven so go to sleep."

"Yes daddy," she teased in a child like voice.

"Get some rest," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I will," she said. "Goodnight."

"I'll be at your house at seven thirty tomorrow," I murmured. "Goodnight Bella." I heard her phone click off and sighed.

I sighed when my phone rang again. "Alice?" I sighed.

"What did Bella talk to you about?" she asked immediately.

"It's none of your business Alice," I said calmly.

"Come on Eddie," Emmett whined.

"Yeah Eddie," Jasper chuckled.

"That's sure to make me tell you," I said sarcastically.

"That doesn't sound so good," Emmett said.

"She asked me to come to her photo shoot tomorrow morning, alright?" I lied easily.

"You're lying," Alice complained.

"I personally don't care," Rosalie said sounding just like a snob. "She's just human."

I snarled into the phone. "You haven't even met her," I growled.

"I don't want to," she retorted. "Why should I meet her? She's probably just as messed up as the rest of the celebrities out there."

"Rosalie," Carlisle snapped. "She's the governors daughter."

"So? Palin's seventeen year old daughter is pregnant," she said lazily.

"So she donates over half of her profits to charities across the world," Esme scolded. "She's sponsoring misfortunate children in Africa."

"And from all I know from the news, she's never even gotten a speeding ticket," Carlisle added.

"That makes a difference?" Rose shot back.

"Yes it does Rosalie," I hissed. "If you haven't noticed, all you do is spend money on clothes and make-up. Bella spends thousands of dollars hosting charity dinners and balls for every charity she can find. She's generous and she actually cares about more than just her looks. She's the reason I'm not in the streets of Seattle eating people."

"She's a supermodel, Edward," she said.

"She's a person with a heart," I snarled. I closed the phone with a sharp click. It immediately began to ring. I flipped it open. "Don't call back," I growled furiously then closed it again.

* * *

_Alice POV_

"She's a person with a heart," Edward hissed, anger boiling in his voice. We all visibly flinched at his tone, having heard that voice only once before. The day he left; the day he walked out on our lifestyle. The line went dead.

I was already dialing, calling him back. I heard the phone click. "Don't call back," he said coldly before hanging up again.

I turned to glare at Rosalie, my small body quivering with pent up fury. "How could you?" I screamed. "How could you do that to Edward? We haven't seen him in over a decade! We haven't even talked to him!"

"She's a human," Rosalie snapped. "Why should I care?"

"Edward's happy for the first time since his parents died! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Because Edward loves her!" I yelled, clenching my fists.

She snorted. "He can't love her," she said snidely. "She's a human."

"He does love her," Jasper said calmly, though his eyes flickered with anger. He took my hand gently, pulling me back, away from Rosalie. "Whether you choose to see that or not, he does love her."

"Human," she snarled.

"He doesn't care," I said, closing my eyes, allowing Jasper to calm me. "It doesn't mean anything to him. He loves her. You don't have to approve. He doesn't care what you'll say to him. He'll choose her over us if you force him to make that choice. Trust me. I've seen that too."

* * *

_Edward POV_

I sped along the back roads, winding through the tree-lined roads, my vision hazing over with red. At the end of the road a tall white house sat, surrounded by trees. The door was unlocked. I stepped inside, gazing around at the spacious living space. On a raised platform stood a black piano. I ran a hand over the smooth black surface, testing a few of the keys. I pulled my hand away satisfied with the elegant noise emanating from the instrument. The black piano bench was padded with soft velvet.

I ran my fingers experimentally over the keys, testing my memory. I snorted to myself. _As if I could forget any of it even if I wanted to._ I thought derisively.

The image of Bella's face, the first time I met her, surrounded by savage drunks touched my mind. Even injured, slumped against a wall, she was beyond beautiful. She was an angel.

I began to play, composing a whole new song. My hands flew back and forth at an inhuman speed, weaving the notes together. The song grew and dropped in pitch, creating an unbearably sweet tune. My hands froze, unsure of how to continue, unsure of how she would react to what I am. I attempted to continue the sweet melody, but something about it seemed off. I pushed myself off the bench with a snarl of anger.

I wandered through the house, trying to pass the time. Finally I decided upon hunting. I should hunt. With my plans for tomorrow, I would need as much control as I could muster.

I strode through the house, stopping at the third and final floor. Stuck to the door was a sticky note.

_I put clothes for you in the closet. And there's white ribbon in the laundry room in the cabinet._

_Alice_

A smile grew on my face at my sisters planning. But her words confused me. Ribbon?

My phone beeped, signaling an in coming text. It was late, past midnight. There was no way Bella would still be awake. I pulled the phone from my back pocket.

_You're welcome :) _It read from Alice.

I pushed the door open to I guess what was now my room. The closet, as I expected, was packed full. I eyed it uneasily before hesitantly reaching a hand in.

_Don't even think about it. _Alice threatened, texting me again. _Your clothes for hunting are in the bottom drawer on the left side._

I rolled my eyes, though silently thanking Alice for her planning ahead, pulling a pair of black jeans on a plain T-shirt. There was pair of tennis shoes under the cabinet.

I inhaled deeply, jumping out of the huge window wall. My knees bent as I landed, my hand resting against the ground. Vibrations rolled through the ground. A heard of deer were running past. I wrinkled my nose slightly, unsatisfied by the scent, not nearly as sweet as humans.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_So many people can be healthier, happier, and some even alive, because of something I can do for them. I meet most of them too. They are so happy to be alive. They're so grateful. Seeing them smile at me, knowing they're happy, is one of the best gifts I could ever have," Bella said softly. I took her hand gently as we walked down the street. "If my money isn't helping me, I want my money to be helping someone who it can."_

"_You are too perfect," I sighed. "I don't deserve you."_

"_Don't say that," she murmured, squeezing my hand comfortingly. "If anything I don't deserve you. You've been nothing but kind to me. You saved my life."_

"_You say that like you think I'm a superhero," I mumbled, guilt welling inside of me. How I wished her words were true. I wanted her to think well of me, but I didn't want her to be deceived. I didn't want to lie to her but she was so much safer without knowing. She was safer thinking I was just a human, like her. The Volturi would kill her if I told her. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't stand to see her in pain. I wouldn't let anything happen to her, not because of me._

_She stopped abruptly, pulling me around to look at her. "You're my superhero, and don't you ever think otherwise," she said forcefully. She wrapped her arms around my chest, hugging me tightly. "You are not a monster Edward." I opened my mouth to argue, but she pressed her finger to my lips. "Don't tell me that you are. I won't believe you. I don't care what you've done in your past. You say you want to change. That's always the first step. You have to have the will to follow through. You don't have to tell me anything, not if you don't want to. But I want to help you. I will help you. I promise."_

_I felt my heart, dead though it was, melt in my chest. I buried my face in her hair, breathing in her mouth-watering scent with hunger. My hand rubbed a soothing circle on her back. My other hand took her hand from my mouth, kissing her palm softly. "You have helped me Bella," I murmured into her hair. "You help me by just being around me. I feel whole with you. When we're apart, I feel like half of myself is missing."_

_She smiled into my chest. "I feel the same. Everything seems so perfect around you. It feels like nothing could ever go wrong when I'm with you." A shiver racked her small form. Immediately I pulled away, worried my icy body had chilled her. She shivered again, looking around searchingly._

"_What are you looking for?" I asked, shrugging out of my jacket._

"_Mick or Landon," Bella said, shivering again. "Or John, or Max. One of them always has an extra jacket for me. I hope they got rid of the pink one from when I was seven."_

"_Not necessary," I said, draping my jacket around her shoulders. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she leaned against me as we continued our walk. "And all four of them are over there," I added, pointing to a café. I waved a hand to John who was on his feet, peering at us anxiously. He nodded, sitting back down._

_She leaned her head against me. "I never want this to end."_

_I squeezed her shoulders gently, kissing the crown of her head. "I wish this could go on forever."_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

My legs tensed and I shot off through the forest, tackling the first deer with ease. Bella was my will. She had made me realize what I never would have known on my own. I've wanted to change my ways for years. But every time, nothing was strong enough. I tried. Or at least, I thought I did. But she was right. I didn't have the will. I didn't have a cause to fight for. Now Bella was my cause. She was my purpose. I would run to the ends of the earth it made her happy. I would change, for my future, for my love, for both of us.

I sank my teeth into the neck of the limp deer, feeling the blood flow down my dry, burning throat. My throat cooled, allowing the hot blood to soothe the burn. It wasn't as satiating as human blood but that meant nothing to me.

Warmth blossomed within me. One less person killed. One less person dying because of me. One more person with a life, a future, a family. One more step closer to Bella and to the life I could have.

I drained a three more deer before wiping my lips on the back of my hand. I quickly disposed of the bodies, burying them under the nearest tree, all the while my thoughts on Bella. She was an angel, a gift from God. She was so perfect, almost too perfect. She was so unlike anyone I had ever met. She had so much good in her, it was almost too hard to believe she could be from this world. She had such a firm grasp on the world. She was generous, giving most of her money to any charity she could find. There was no words that could describe how absolutely amazing she was.

I hadn't realized how much time had elapsed as I ran through the forest. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, casting a purple red glow across the sky. My feet flew over the leaf-covered ground, making no noise in the dry leaves. A spurt of color in the sea of green caught my eye. I looked down at it, noticing a tall patch of soft violet flowers, harvest lilies, growing around the edge of a rather large meadow. Slowly I extended a hand, picking one of the flowers. I fiddled with the long stem, gazing at the small blossom.

_The color would look good on Bella_. I mused thoughtfully. My hand flicked out, pulling a few more of them, until I had an entire bouquet. A smile grew on my lips as I saw exactly what I was looking for. One pure white flower grew, just beyond the violet ones. I pulled it up, sliding it easily into the center of the bouquet.

In a way the flowers were so like my angel. They were so beautiful and perfect. But they were also so delicate, so breakable.

I reached the house in a matter of seconds, pulling the door open and flying up the stairs.

I hurried up the stairs into my room at the top floor. It felt so good just to say that. My room. My home.

I pulled on a dark wash jean and a lighter blue pin stripe button down. A leather jacket hung above the drawers; I tugged it over my shoulders.

The clock read 4:30. I smiled. _Just in time to pick up Bella._

I set the flowers carefully in the backseat before speeding away down the road. It took me less than three minutes to reach her mansion of a cabin. I lowered my window to the security guard at the gates. "Jerry," I said, nodding politely.

He nodded back, his eyes hidden behind his pitch-black sunglasses.

I pulled in to the driveway, preparing to turn off the car. A smirk crossed my face as the front door slammed open and Bella raced out. She smiled at me, calling over her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be back by dinner."

"Apparently not," I chuckled, leaning across to open her door for her. She almost threw herself into the car, pulling the door shut behind her. Bella smiled shyly at me through the sheet of hair cascading down between us. I reached across, carefully, to brush the hair away. Hesitantly I brought my face closer to hers, testing myself. I pressed my lips to her cheek. Her heart stuttered unstably. "Please don't hide your face from me," I whispered gently. "I've missed it."

Her cheeks, already blushed, darkened to an enchanting red. I brushed my fingers along her left cheek. Her breathing calmed and she giggled. "It's been just over five hours, Edward," she laughed, her laughing taking my breath away for a moment.

I pursed my lips. "Far too long," I murmured playfully, pulling back. Her eyes glittered sadly. "You're father's watching," I said pointedly.

She blushed again, looking down at her lap. "Let's go, please?" she begged.

I chuckled, shaking my head, never the less pulling out of her driveway.

We talked and laughed the entire way. I asked her simple questions, and she I.

We reached Seattle just before seven. I stopped at a small but expensive diner.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked innocently.

I smiled at her. "You are going to get something to eat," I said simply. I opened her door, extending a hand to help her out. She took it, allowing me to help her. With my other hand I showed her the bouquet. She gasped slightly, taking the bouquet. A glorious smile lit up her face. My own smile grew unconsciously.

"Thank you," she breathed, running a finger over the delicate flowers. "There so beautiful."

"Yes," I agreed. "But they're nowhere near as stunning as you look."

Her face glowed with happiness but she looked away, blushing furiously. I could almost detect a touch of guilt in her eyes.

"Now, you need to get something to eat."

"I can't eat anything," she said, keeping her firm grip on my hand as we walked. "Not right before a shoot."

"You worry too much about your appearance Bella," I said, laughing again.

"I'm a model Edward, I have to," she murmured.

I tugged on her arm, forcing her to look up at me. With one swift movement, I grabbed the stem of the white flower. I slipped it into her hair. "You are too beautiful to worry about any of that," I whispered forcefully. I gazed into her eyes, trying to convey my message without words. "No one can deny that." Her eyes melted as I stared into them, turning to deep chocolate pools. A soft sigh escaped her lips. I breathed in her entrancing scent. It seemed less of a pull, having hunted animals for two weeks but it was still as sweet as ever.

A fresh burst of air gusted around us, startling us back to reality.

"Thank you," she said softly, as I opened the diner door for her. "For everything."

I squeezed her hand gently. "It's true."

* * *

_At the Studio_

As soon as I opened the passenger door for Bella, she tripped. She tumbled forward, shrieking slightly. My arm shot out, winding around her waist.

"You get clumsier by the day," I chuckled, setting her back on her feet.

She stuck her tongue out at me, pouting cutely. She whirled on her heel, surprising me when she didn't fall. She stalked away, pretending to be furious with me.

In a flash I was behind her. My hands caught her hips, sweeping her up over my shoulder.

"Hey!" she laughed, pounding on my back. "Put me down."

I shook my head cheerfully, keeping one arm firmly around her waist. I walked up the stairs, Bella still laughing, strung over my shoulder.

I could sense Landon, Mickey, John, and Max's minds behind us. They kept their distance, laughing at Bella's expense. They had watched vigilantly as she ate her breakfast, surprised that she ate before a photo shoot but relieved that she was eating. That had disturbed me at the time. Why should Bella not eat? I had soon gotten over it, passing it off as a model thing. Again they watched when I threw Bella over my shoulder, toting her inside. I could still hear their laughter from their car.

Linda's loud peal of laughter echoed through the studio. "Jim," she laughed. "Kyle, you've got to see this."

Her photographer, Jim and her stage man, Kyle appeared in the hallway. They too joined in the mirth. "Hi Lind, Jim, Kyle," Bella greeted, though she couldn't see them. She waved from under my arm, smiling up side down at them.

Kyle twisted so he was facing upside down as well. "Hi Bells!" he greeted. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up," she growled playfully.

Jim surveyed me calculatingly. _He's got the face._ He mused. _The height and the body too. He might just work._

"Tom can't make it," Linda said suddenly as I lowered Bella to the floor.

"Oh," she said softly. "Okay. Why?"

"Malia," Kyle said grinning.

Bella rolled her eyes. I could feel the jealousy spark in my chest. "Whose Tom?" I asked casually.

Now she turned her eye roll at me. "He's my cousin," she said. "I make him pose with me so I don't have to put up with all of the drama."

I smiled at her. "You really make sure the media has nothing on you," I said, grinning crookedly.

"Not until you, no," she said, poking me in the chest. I caught her hand, lowering it, but keeping ours together. Suddenly she looked shy. "Do you think… maybe, that… that you could do the shoot with me?" she stuttered, flying threw the words in the end so it sounded more like, thayoucoultheshootwithme.

Linda giggled, ushering Jim and Kyle back into the main studio. "Let them be," she hissed. In her mind she was demanding Bella to give her details.

I kissed her knuckles. "With you I would do anything," I whispered.

Her hand cupped my cheek. "You are too perfect, you know that?" she asked.

"Hardly, but we should go get this done," I said. "I want to take you somewhere for lunch."

* * *

**I know not many people actually do like this story. It will get better but this is based on my favorite movie a Walk to Remember. After there will be much more Twilight threats but for now I want to get to this. I love a Walk to Remember. It's a really happy and sad movie at the same time. I highly recommend it for those of you who love romance. Though why would you read Twilight if you didn't like romance.**

**I do appreciate those of you who do read this. I know I don't update it often and that right now it really is boring but I do notice those few of you that read all of my stories and review them. **

**Lots of Love and Happy belated New Year!**

**Sea of Topaz**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

_I kissed her knuckles. "With you I would do anything," I whispered._

_Her hand cupped my cheek. "You are too perfect, you know that?" she asked._

"_Hardly, but we should go get this done," I said. "I want to take you somewhere for lunch."_

_

* * *

_

_Bella POV_

I nodded, smiling shyly at Edward before I disappeared into my changing room. A deep, sapphire blue gown hung in my room, draping like silk around me as I slipped it on. I brushed a light layer of make-up on my face before hurrying back into the hall.

Edward, of course, was already leaning against the wall, looking as perfect as ever. His dishevled bronze hair was falling in his face, his eyes, now a dark orangey yellow, dark enough to be mistaken as brown, sparkling.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he whispered, pulling me into his arms.

"You took the words out of my mouth," I answered, giggling.

* * *

_At La Bella Italia for Lunch_

Edward got the two of us a private booth, hidden away from the rest of the crowd in for lunch.

"I wanted to tell you something in a public place," he began quietly, refusing to meet my gaze. "So you know I won't hurt you."

"I already know that," I said quickly. I smiled warmly at him, taking his hand in my own. "I knew the moment you saved me in Seattle that you would never hurt me."

He looked at me, his eyes full of pain and sadness. "But I could," he whispered. "So easily. I'm not…"

"Human I know," I finished his sentence before he could. "I saw what you did to those men."

"Have you figured out what I am then?" he inquired, almost too softly for me to hear.

I shook my head, the curls Linda had done skillfully in my thick mahogany hair bouncing around my face and shoulders. "I never tried. I wanted too but I know you'll tell me when you're ready," I informed him sheepishly. I scuffed a foot on the floor with my Ugg boots, making a whooshing sound as I did. "Are you?"

He sighed, his hair flopping into his face as he looked down again. He struggled to find the right words, his hand tightening and loosening around my fingers. "I want to tell you," he said at last. "But I don't want to loose you. I don't want you to run away from me."

"I won't run," I promised, brushing my fingers along the back of his hand.

"I could hurt you," he breathed, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "You are so breakable. One wrong move, one wrong twitch of my fingers and I could crush your skull."

"But you won't," I insisted confidently. "I know you would never."

"You don't know what I am," he argued half-heartedly. "If you did, you would leave. Part of me wants that to happen, for you to run screaming from me, too scared to come back, so you would be safe. You would be safe from me and the… monster I was made into but I can't live without you. The other part of me, the stronger, larger part, wants you to stay with me. I'm a… vampire," he mumbled, a look of shame dousing his features.

I was silent for a long time. "So…" I began slowly. "Can I still get garlic bread with my pasta?" I asked, half teasing, half true curiosity.

Edward's head flashed up to stare straight at me. "You don't care?" he demanded. He sounded aghast, almost angry. "You don't care that I'm a monster? That I'm not human?" His hand flashed away from mine as his gaze ground into me.

I ignored his motion, reaching out to touch his cheek. "You aren't a monster," I denied gently. "If you were, you would have killed me by now. But can you answer my question? I really would like to know if I can have garlic bread with my lunch." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, to an extent. He chuckled, returning the smile though it didn't touch his eyes. It wasn't the warm look he usually wore around me. "If that is what you want, garlic bread is what you'll get," he vowed in a honey soft voice.

I waited for our waiter to leave after taking my order to begin talking again. "What about the other things like the sun? Or the crosses, stakes, coffins, and bats?"

"Myths," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. Though he couldn't block the small smile from gracing his lips. "I can do almost everything. I can throw myself at a wooden spike, I can wave a cross in the air, I can roll in garlic if I don't mind loosing friends, I cannot turn into a bat, I don't sleep, and I can walk out into the sun but not if I want to cause a traffic jam on the streets." When I gave him a confused look he explained, "I'll show you sometime. That is… if you still want to be near me. But I'll understand if you don't."

"I would love to see," I exclaimed a little too excitedly.

He chuckled at my unexpected exuberance. "How can you be like this?" he asked again. "You're so accepting of the world. Even of me. I'm not… I shouldn't be part of this world. I shouldn't even exist."

"Never say that!" I scolded him, horrified. "You are as much part of the world as the moon and the sun. Just because your kind is higher up on the food chain than us doesn't make you any less normal. And if you didn't exist I would have never met. I wouldn't be sitting here next to you."

"Are you done eating?" he inquired, gesturing to the half empty plate. I hadn't had much of an appetite since I was diagnosed. When I nodded he moved for his wallet.

I caught his hand though, stopping him. "You never eat and you always pay," I explained. "That's hardly fair."

"Bella, love, my father, though I may have avoided him for the past twelve years, has always kept in contact and supplies me with all the necessities that I could ask for," he smiled, shaking away my worries. "Our kind don't age," he continued, his voice sinuous and smooth. "He's had a long while to gain plenty of money."

"Yes, while that may be true," I said slowly, taking time to process what he was telling me, "I have had a very short time to gain a very large amount of money. I think I can pay for myself."

"But I won't let you," he shot back, grinning wickedly. "I am after all, much, much stronger than you." I pouted, sticking my lower lip out, making it quiver slightly. My big chocolate eyes grew wide and glassy, making me look like a sad little puppy. Edward attempted to hold his resistance but with a long groan, caved. "Just this once," he gave in.

I immediately perked up, smiling like a five year old with a cookie. "Thank you," I laughed. I was slightly stunned by my control over him but satisfied none-the-less.

Edward drove me home, pulling into my driveway.

"One more question," I begged, having given him the Spanish Inquisition on the way home. He sighed and nodded, smiling at my childish attitude. "Why did you tell me this now?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Edward refused to look at me again. He turned the key in the ignition, the car falling silent as he drew it away. I felt compelled to wait, to not interrupt him, feeling slightly scared of what the answer could be.

"I…" he said slowly. "I guess I wanted to tell you. I couldn't keep lying to you." He turned his ocher eyes willing me to understand. One of his ice-cold hands took mine in his. "Bella, I had to tell you because I love you."

My body locked down, my muscles freezing at his words. They were simple, traditional but heartfelt and sincere. As he spoke each word, I knew he meant them. There were no secrets left in him, nothing left that he was hiding from me. I felt awful, that he had so easily given up his secrets but that I still held one that meant my life and death.

Tears, hot and salty fell from my eyes, rolling down my pink and blushing cheeks.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said quickly, dropping my hand. "I won't say anything again."

"No," I sobbed softly. Acid like fire burned at my body, flowing through my veins. Piece by piece my heart broke into millions of shattered bits. "I… I love you… too! That's the problem… I can't love you… You can't love me." I closed my eyes, burying my face in my hands. The strawberry scent of my hair flooded my senses.

"Why?" was all he could say.

I tilted my face up to look at him. "I'm sick."

"If you get some rest you'll be fine in the morning," he uttered calmly.

"No Edward listen," I pleaded tearfully. "I have leukemia."

* * *

**I know this story is really, really boring. I'm sorry. Now that this is out it should go a little faster. **

**Please review and tell me something. I have a lot to do lately. I've been really busy and contemplating some things. I'm going to put this and Forever Hunted on hold. I already posted this on Black Dahlia Huntress and they elected to have me do short updates every few weeks or so with a lot of cliffies and three to four page chapters. I will do can do the same for this story if you all want that. If not, I will put this on hiatus until summer break starting in mid June. If I do the chapters will be longer. There will be fewer cliffies but being me, there will still be plenty to keep you on your toes.**

**Sea**


	6. EXCEEDINGLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi guys!**

**I have a very important poll up on my profile. I am going to continue working on two stories. The other two will be continued over summer break.**

**To those of you who already voted, thank you very much but I am changing the poll so you'll have to vote again. I know, that's really annoying but I don't think the question was clear enough. **

**This time I am asking which story do you all want me to continue? The other two will be continued over the summer when I have more time. I'm Scared/Audra Isabella Potter is exempt as it is my first story. **

**Please vote because if there isn't a great amount, then I will put all three on hold until summer.**

**Love Always,**

**Sea**


	7. Chapter 6

_Previously_

_I tilted my face up to look at him. "I'm sick."_

"_If you get some rest you'll be fine in the morning," he uttered calmly._

"_No Edward listen," I pleaded tearfully. "I have leukemia." _

_Bella POV_

Silence. Absolute silence. He couldn't say anything. It was like he had turned to stone, frozen, unmoving, un-breathing.

Fiery hot tears stung my eyes. My teeth dug into my lower lip.

This was what I was afraid of. The hatred, the betrayal he would feel and the rejection. This was why I never let anyone close to me. I held professional companions and some friends but the only person who never everything about me, or as close to everything was my father. I feared hurting the other people around me, like how devastated Landon, Mickey, John, and Max were when they were told. They were my best friends. I feared the hurt that I would feel when people would reject me for what I was. I even feared the pitying look in their eyes when I told them I was dying.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice cracking, sounding distorted as I tried to speak over the lump in my throat. "Edward, I'm sorry." I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the silence, the pain, the pure agony of knowing that he hated me.

He couldn't even look at me.

I shoved the door open, feeling the raindrops speckled on the car under my fingertips.

"Bella?" Caleb asked as he walked in from the kitchen, his black suit looking just as professional as his slicked back hair. His appearance however, did not match his personality. Caleb was like a second father to me. With my dad working in the government all my life, Caleb was always around the house as our head of home security.

I looked up at him, feeling like a young child again, crying because I skinned my knee. I threw my arms around his waist, sobbing into his chest.

"Bella, baby?" my father's voice echoed from behind me.

I whirled around, tears streaming down my face as I stared at him. "I told him," I sobbed. "I told him and he… he didn't say anything. Daddy," I cried furiously. I felt so stupid but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help that I was wailing like a child. The worst part was knowing, feeling how much I loved him and knowing that he could never love me in return. There was no way Edward could love me like this, not when I was lying to him.

_Edward POV_

As soon as Bella was out of the car, my foot slammed against the gas and I tore out of her driveway like the devil himself was chasing me.

It was impossible, unfeasible. How could an angel, my angel, my perfect little Bella, be dying? There was no way it could be true. Maybe it was punishment from God for being a monster, to meet my soul mate, my one true love and loosing her.

I threw myself down on the black leather couch, my shoulders shaking silently, tearless sobs ripping from my chest.

Why would this happen? How could it? It was wrong. It was plainly and simply wrong for someone so perfect and pure to be taken from this world. With Bella, it was like the world had grown ten shades of light, of love. The hell that I lived in was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Like Bella had taken me by the hands and spun me around, facing me towards the only heaven that would ever be perfect to me, one with her standing by my side.

The agony tearing my heart into millions of tiny pieces was worse, billions of times worse than the pain of changing. It made vampirism seem like a walk in the park.

Hour after hour passed and the sun sank behind the cloudy tree-lined horizon. I hadn't moved in hours. I just lay there, curled in a ball, wallowing in my misery.

The world could have ended, burned to cinders or frozen into nothingness and I wouldn't have noticed. It wouldn't have mattered. The only thing that mattered, my only life force, would cease to exist. I couldn't change it. I couldn't do anything. The only thing I could do to change my love's fate was wrong. I would not, could not damn an angel to live the life of a demon. It was worse than unthinkable. It was an atrocity to even think that something so pure could be something so evil.

My phone buzzed as the sun began to rise. Of course, it was impossible to see it behind the thick cover of clouds but I knew it was there.

"Alice," I whispered desolately.

"Edward I missed something," she all but screeched. "What the hell is going on?"

"I have to go Alice," I said suddenly.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen do not hang that…" her voice cut off abruptly as I snapped the phone shut.

The thick forest flew past me in a green brown blur as I sped all the way into town. My Volvo screeched to a halt outside of a small shop on the corner of a street in Port Angeles.

I leapt from my car, practically flying through the unlocked door.

"I need everything you have," I ordered, dropping a roll of hundred dollar bills onto the plastic counter.

_An Hour Later_

I nodded to Jerry. He nodded in return, allowing the gate to swing open for me.

When I reached the end of the drive, Landyn and Max were waiting out front.

"Is she alright?" I asked immediately. Images of Bella, lying, ice white, cold, in a hospital bed, an IV stuck in the back of her hand flashed through my mind.

Landon shrugged. "She cried until four this morning."

I felt as if the air had been crushed violently from me. I had caused her pain. I had caused her to stay up all night, tortured.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I just… I couldn't say anything. I couldn't think. I just…"

Max smiled ruefully. "Yeah that's sort of what happened when she told us. Only she didn't sob her eyes out on Charlie when we couldn't say anything."

"Yeah about that, I would really like to make it up to her and I have an idea," I answered quickly, showing them everything I had piled up in the back of my car.

Landyn chuckled. "You probably found the most expensive way of making it up to Bella without her exploding. Did you buy the entire stock?"

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, even though I knew I didn't need it.

"This has a Diarmiani crest on it," Landon said, stunned, examining the gold inlay on the tissue paper.

When Max gave him a look, his thoughts along the lines of how the hell do you know that he answered, "I had to date my wife before I married her too ya know."

_Bella POV_

I yawned quietly, smiling to myself as I thought of Edward. He had taken me to lunch yesterday and he told me he was a vampire. But then. Then I told him about me, about how I was sick, how I was dying and he didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me.

I bit my lip to fight back the tears but a few slipped down my cheeks anyway.

It was only seven in the morning but I couldn't figure out what to do so I pushed myself out of bed.

The room spun for a second and my knees buckled slightly but I pushed myself towards the door anyway. It was nothing I wasn't used to.

My door swung open and I gaped, stunned, sure that I was in the wrong house. Around me, instead of an empty hallway, I was drowned in a sea of flowers. There was everything, daisies, orchids, freesia, orange blossoms, apple blossoms, dahlias, everything.

Sticking out of the nearest bunch of glowing white freesia, smelling like enticingly sweet perfume, was a note. Calligraphic black print was scrawled perfectly across it.

_My dearest Bella_

_Please let me explain. Please._

_Edward_

My heart thudded violently against my ribs as I soared down the stairs like a bird. Still dressed in my fleece Eeyore pajama pants and my navy blue wife beater, I threw the door wide, gazing around everywhere.

There he stood, rain drenched, a bouquet of what must have been three dozen pure white roses.

"Bella," he began, his voice sounding tortured and pleading. "Bella, love, I'm so sorry. Please. I just… I couldn't believe that… I can't believe that I have to loose you. It… It just isn't right. I can't loose you please. I'm so, so, so sorry. I can never express to you how very sorry I am. I need you with me. For as long as I can have you, I need you with me. Please understand how very, very sorry I am. If you can't, I understand. My behavior was inexcusa…"

My smile grew wider and wider with every passing word until I couldn't stand it anymore. I had tried, I had waited for him, to let him say what he needed to say but I couldn't help myself.

I threw my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. His arms wound around my waist, lifting me to height. I laughed joyously against his mouth. Unconsciously, my tongue traced along his lips. His mouth opened accordingly, gently but fiercely continuing the passionate kiss.

Unfortunately, my human needs, eventually forced me end the kiss, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, a wave of embarrassment crashing over me. "That was very out of line. And with what you are. I apologize. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Edward's fingertips brushed along my cheekbone, his perfect velvety voice chuckling. It was sad but beautiful sound. "My love," he sighed, blowing his honey and lilac scent across my face, momentarily stunning me by the pure faultlessness of him. "I am ashamed to say that even through my rearing as a gentleman, I do not regret kissing you in such a way. And I assure you, I was not uncomfortable with kissing you as a vampire. I will not be the one to take you away from this earth. I can't kill you. I can't hurt you."

"Well that's good," I said, smiling up at him before tugging his head down for another kiss. This one was more child appropriate, but it was still as filled with love, adoration, and passion as the first.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind me made me jump nearly three feet in the air.

"Jesus Christ dad," I gasped, leaning against Edward for support, who wrapped an arm around my waist protectively.

"I jus thought I would come tell you that Jeremy and Kate watched your… interaction," he said, sounding just as embarrassed as I felt. I was embarrassed that I had kissed Edward. If anything it made me happier, but I was embarrassed that my father of all people had seen us, and that the entire thing was caught on the security tape in the office in the basement.

"Don't stop now," Jeremy's voice called over the intercom, coming from a speaker hidden in the doorframe. "We were just going to get popcorn."

My head dropped against Edward's chest as my cheeks flamed a burning red blush.

"It's alright my love," Edward whispered but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I need to get some breakfast," I mumbled, dragging him along with me back into the house. My father's chuckle made my blush darken. I couldn't believe he had just watched me kiss my boyfriend.

As I sat down with a bowl of cereal, Edward took my hand.

"Would you mind if I asked you about it?" he asked quietly, not meeting my gaze. "I'll understand if you don't want me to."

"Ask away," I said, smiling gently at him.

"How long?"

"How long have I been sick?" I prodded. I could tell, just by the set of his shoulders, he couldn't say it.

He only nodded.

"They found it a few months after my fourteenth birthday when I collapsed actually right here. Mickey was sitting with me while I ate and all of a sudden I just couldn't keep my eyes open. I went through treatment until just after my fifteen until I went into remission. Now I'm nearly seventeen and…" I sucked my lower lip in slightly, a bad habit I retained over the years. "Well, last January I fainted and I'm sick again."

"What type do you have?" he questioned, softly tracing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"I have acute lymphocytic leukemia."

"Are you scared?" his voice was reduced to barely a whisper.

A tear dripped from the corner of my eye as I blinked it away. I nodded. "Everyday."

**Okay I know I took forever to get this out but you have no idea what I was doing. I wrote 39 pages of my book, went to Hawaii, went camping, did a volleyball camp, and a fencing camp that just ended yesterday. Now I am finally sitting down. I am sorry for keeping you waiting but I do have a life off of my computer.**

**I would like at least five reviews.**

**Love,**

**Sea**


	8. Authors Note Please Read

**Hey! **

**Okay so I guess you're all pissed with me for not updating anything since a really long time ago. I just wanted to let everyone know that I AM NOT DISCONTINUING ANYTHING! I've been really busy lately. I know I promised a summer full of updates and I am so truly sorry! I had no idea my summer would be so busy. **

**I am working on updates for all of my stories right now and they will be up within the next week or two.**

**SORRY**

**Sea**


	9. Chapter 7

"_I have acute lymphocytic leukemia."_

"_Are you scared?" his voice was reduced to barely a whisper._

_A tear dripped from the corner of my eye as I blinked it away. I nodded. "Everyday."_

_

* * *

Bella POV_

Edward and I sat in silence, his hand rubbing circles on the back of my hand while I ate.

When I finished, I dropped my bowl in the sink. Usually I would have washed it, but I wanted to spend time with Edward today.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" he inquired softly, seeming still lost in thought. His eyes were distant, his face blank, but I knew. I could see the distress raging behind the veil he had cast around himself.

I shook my head, returning to the table to take his hand in mine. I forced a sad smile, pressing his hand to my cheek. "No," I sighed, kissing it gently. "Linda gave me the day off today."

"Can we just stay here for the day?" he questioned, smiling at our interlocked hands, then at my face.

"I was hoping you would say that," I yawned, grinning lethargically.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked immediately, his brows furrowing worriedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I'm not a flower. Just because I'm a little tired doesn't mean I'm going to die."

"Bella, one of the symptoms of leukemia is exhaustion," he murmured, smoothing hair from my forehead and tucking it away behind my ear.

I took his hand in mine, giving him a small smile as I squeezed it comfortingly. "I'm not going to die Edward. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that Bella," he said, his eyes staring beseechingly into mine, looking, searching for some sort of comfort in them. His golden eyes were clouded with tears, glistening with fear and hurt. "Please don't promise something that you can't control. You can't promise that you won't… that nothing will…"

"Edward, stop, shh," I stood, pulling him into my arms. I stroked the satin soft hair at the back of his head, allowing him to bend his face to my neck, inhaling as he held me in his vice like grip. He sobbed softly, holding me even tighter to his chest.

"I can't lose you Bella," he pleaded, his hand fisting in my hair, wild with sleep. "Please I can't lose you."

"You won't," I soothed him gently, settling a feather light kiss on the corner of his lips. "Not yet at least. I know you don't want empty promises but Edward, I have to try. It's all I have left. I have nothing but hope left for my survival and it's the best I can do."

Edward and I sat together on the small loveseat in the upstairs living room, talking quietly. I stared blindly at the movie screen before me, not really watching Princess Bride. I was listening to the sound of Edward's musical voice. It was soft like silk but rich, warm, and deep, like that of melted chocolate.

I curled into a secure ball against his chest, closing my eyes, a peaceful smile gracing my lips as I relaxed into him.

_

* * *

Edward POV_

Bella wound herself into a more comfortable position under my arm, balancing her head on my arm, linked across my chest then around her waist.

With my free hand I turned the volume on the T.V. down to next to nothing, humming smoothly in her ear. Soon enough, the sound of her soft lullaby lulled her to deep unconsciousness.

Her slow, heavy breathing was calming. Her heartbeat was steady. I focused intently on it, reassuring myself that she was truly alive. Her heartbeat was so strong, it was almost impossible to believe that she was dying. Even as she lay here in my arms, she was dying, withering away before me.

I turned over slowly, careful not to wake Bella as I laid down more comfortably on the short couch. I settled her again on my stony chest, stroking her hair subconsciously. I allowed my eyes to flicker, drooping as I calmed my mind to the lethargic pace of her breathing. It was as close to sleep as I had been since I had become this monstrosity.

_

* * *

Charlie POV_

I stared intently at the monitor, my lips pursed into a thin line. Bella lay, perfectly at peace, curled in a kitten like ball atop of Edward's chest. Her forehead was smoothed, a small smile curling across her lips. She looked the picture of serenity as she slept. Never, not once, had I ever seen her so tranquil.

Edward was asleep as well, holding her to him like his life depended on it. His expression was one of troubled bliss. He looked sad, pained, but happy never the less as Bella clung to his shirt with all her failing strength.

Kate sighed, smiling through the tears in her eyes, one hand pressed to her heart as she munched away at her bowl of popcorn with the other. Landon paced behind her. I could almost smell the grudging approval radiating off of him. He knew, as did I, that Bella was happy. Bella was happy and that meant the world to me, but did they have to be so close to each other?

Jeremy chuckled softly, grabbing a handful of generously salted popcorn, shoving it into his mouth.

Linda, who had snuck up behind me as I monitored my daughter with her boyfriend, laughed aloud. "Charlie, she's not a baby anymore," she sighed, patting my shoulder, with a knowing grin. "She's growing up and yes, she is going to be, oh how did you put it? 'That close to each other.' Was that it?"

"Oh," I blushed slightly, moving my gaze down to my hands. "I hadn't realized I said that out loud."

"Charlie," Linda shook her head. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. This is the happiest she's ever been. Even before she was sick, she was never so happy. She never slept that well, or smiled that much. She didn't laugh as much as she does now either. Please don't do anything stupid. This is her last chance to really fall in love and you know it. He is the best thing that has ever, _ever_ happened to her."

My head dropped into my hands and I massaged my temples forcefully. "I know, but… well… it's just…"

"You still think she's your baby girl don't you?" Linda sighted, dropping into the spinning chair beside me.

I nodded bashfully, grinning like an innocent child.

"She's grown up Charlie. She had too. If she hadn't, she never would have experienced any of life. She really loves him."

"But… but look at them," I burst out. I waved a hand at the screen. "They're… they're…"

"Both sleeping? Both modest? Both happy?" Linda fired off like a canon. "They're both what, Charlie? I don't know much about Edward, but from what I can tell, he has never been this happy either. Don't you dare take that away from them! He practically worships the ground she walks on, and do you see the way he looks at her? It's like she's God to him. He's everything a parent wants for their daughter. Can't you see that? He's a perfect gentleman. He holds doors for her, he just bought out the entire god damned Diarmiani shop to say sorry for freezing up when he was told she had _cancer_, that she was dying, he pulls out her chair at dinner, he doesn't even let her lift a damn finger. But he doesn't treat her like she's beneath him either. He always listens to her, always asks for her opinion, always respects her… Can't you understand that?"

"I do understand, Linda, really I do," I smiled sadly. "But that's just it. She's grown up. I missed it… all of it. Where did she go? I used to be the only man she wanted to hug, but she's moved on. She wants him to hug her, and hold her hand. But I still see my little toddler, wearing her light purple jumper when she chased butterflies during a picnic. Now she's… a woman. She's… I'm losing her. Even if she makes it through the leukemia, she's got Edward now. She doesn't need to hold my hand when she crosses the street anymore. She's got him for it."

"But she loves you all the same," Linda insisted. "She loves you just as much as she did yesterday, and the day before, and the year before that. Just because she loves him, doesn't mean she loves you any less."

"But she doesn't need me anymore," I said, gesturing towards the screen. "She's got him to make her happy, and whole. He is all she'll need from now until she… until she's gone."

_

* * *

Later that Afternoon_

_Bella POV_

I groaned, rolling over slightly on the wide couch, searching for Edward with my hand. I felt my pulse rise to a rapid thumping in my chest as I realized he wasn't beside me. Blood pounded in my head as I pushed myself to my feet too quickly. I swayed on the spot, my hand, shaking like leaves in a breeze, searching blindly for the arm of the couch.

"Bella!" I could hardly hear Edward calling my name through the roaring in my ears.

Cold hands caught my hands, feeling like ice against my skin, burning with the rapid blow flow. Edward's stony fingertips brushed over my cheeks, my forehead, my lips, my neck.

"Bella, love, listen to my voice angel," he murmured soothingly. "Listen to my voice. Breath slowly, love. You need to calm down. I'm here love, I'm right here, I promise. You need to calm down."

I could sense that my eyes were wide open, but I couldn't see anything. "Edward," I gasped, reaching for him.

He cradled me in his arms, rocking me gently, back and forth, back and forth, whispering soothing words as he stroked my hair. He hummed softly, lulling me to a state of pure calm, like a child in the arms of its protector. I felt safe.

"Charlie!" Edward began calling. "Landon! Max! Call 9-1-1! Charlie!"

I wondered idly why the paramedics still needed to be called. I was fine. I felt fine. My vision had cleared and my mind had stopped its incescent buzzing.

"I'm fine… Edward," I murmured dazedly, taking Edward's hand between my own.

"I know you think you feel fine Bella but I've been through medical school three times in the past twenty years. You need to get checked out. Your case has gotten worse." He sounded worried, panicked, but very much in control. "Please my love, please, go to the hospital. Let them treat you. Please Bella. I… I can't lose you like this… please." He sounded to desperate, so scared, as he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Edward, I'm fine, really." I smiled reassuringly at him, cupping his face in my palm. "I promise I'm alright."

"Please Bella," he begged.

**

* * *

Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry. I'm so tired of having to apologize for late chapters, so, from here on out, just know that, yeah, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to say it every chapter.**

**I've been so busy and this is my first real break since Christmas, so I'm trying to update at least a little bit.**

**Thank you for sticking with me. I think some of you may have considered deleting this story, and I'm sure at least a handful of my readers have, and I wanted to thank you that didn't for sticking with me. **

**Love,**

**Sea**


	10. Chapter 8

_Previously_

"_I know you think you feel fine Bella but I've been through medical school three times in the past twenty years. You need to get checked out. Your case has gotten worse." He sounded worried, panicked, but very much in control. "Please my love, please, go to the hospital. Let them treat you. Please Bella. I… I can't lose you like this… please." He sounded to desperate, so scared, as he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. _

"_Edward, I'm fine, really." I smiled reassuringly at him, cupping his face in my palm. "I promise I'm alright."_

"_Please Bella," he begged._

_

* * *

Edward POV_

I crushed Bella to my chest, lifting her into my arms as I ran at an agonizingly slow human pace to the bottom of the stairs, stopping in front of Charlie and Max. Landon nodded to me from the doorway, speaking quickly into his cell phone.

"Bells?" Charlie asked gently, smoothing her hair.

"I'm fine, Dad," she assured him, smiling tiredly up at him. "Just a little dizzy." She nestled herself against my neck, breathing in a shaky breath.

Landon stepped up to us, gesturing to the door. "An ambulance is on the way, as well as a police escort, and clean up." Clean up. Clean up was their way of referring to Bella's paparazzi block. It was as much for her privacy as her safety. If a politically upset and potential danger was out for Bella, he could easily be disguised as a rabid fan to get close enough to harm her, and as an extension Charlie, and the other politicians whose children had become good friends with her.

Bella gritted her teeth. "Really I am fine. Couldn't they just check on me here and just leave me alone?"

He cracked a grin, ruffling her hair like an older brother would. "Nice try, kiddo. You're going in. Just for the night, I promise. I'll spring you myself if I have to. You know I'm packing," he joked, winking jovially at her.

She laughed. "I was going to say something, but I can't take myself seriously like this. Edward, really, you can put me down."

"Yeah, man, your arms must be killing you with that load," Mickey said with a wicked grin.

I settled her gently at my side, wrapping my arm around her waist to support most of her weight.

"Why does everybody have to make fun of me?" she wailed cutely. I smiled down at her, kissing the top of her hair, now a wild mess. "Now I get to be stuck in a hostile environment for twenty-four hours, with my hair looking like a haystack!"

"I like it," I murmured into her hair.

"You're my boyfriend, you're obligated to say that," she grumbled. I didn't miss that she sagged slightly into my arms as her eyes clouded again.

"Bella?" I asked, alarmed, shifting her in my arms. "Bella, love?"

She blinked for a moment, her hands trembling infinitesimally at her sides. "I'm… okay…." She blinked one last time, before smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. She reached up, smoothing away the crease on my forehead.

"They're here," Max called from the door.

"Let's do this," John said, flexing his biceps as he flipped a pair of shades down over his eyes.

Bella giggled, accepting her sunglasses from Max, allowing me to sling her warm coat over her shoulders and Landon to place a floppy, wide-brimmed hat over her face. He chuckled as she pushed it back, giving him a puppy glare.

I smiled to myself as I watched them interact with her during what they awkwardly referred to as an episode. They knew exactly how to make her laugh when she needed them. But according to Max's log-like memory, this was the smallest episode she had had in a long time. Some had been so bad that she had not only passed out, but they couldn't wake her. She had been put under heavy medication for forty-eight hours before she had woken up. I shuddered at the memory. Though it was long ago, it was as vivid as if it had happened the day before.

Bella gripped my hand tightly as two EMTs reached down to help her into the back of the ambulance.

Landon jumped up next to her, Max climbing in with the driver. John pulled around the drive in Bella's bulletproofed Porsche, spraying gravel as he did. He got out, smirking like a bad cop in a crime show. Bella rolled her eyes at him with an exasperated smile. Mickey climbed into the passenger seat, slamming the door and all but pulling John into the car to follow us in the ambulance.

* * *

Bella rolled her eyes for the twenty-seventh time this night.

"Bella," I sighed. "It's just for one night."

"I know," she grumbled, hiding a smile as she stared at the T.V. though I knew she wasn't watching.

* * *

It was well past midnight before she spoke again. She didn't seem angry, but not all too happy either. She pretended to be asleep when Landon poked his head in to check in on her and again when Mickey came by with her dinner. "I don't want to be here," she said at last. She didn't sound like laughing this time; she sounded close to tears. "I wanna go home. Please, I want to go home."

I was at her side in second, brushing her hair away from her forehead. Tears welled in her doe eyes as she looked pleadingly at me.

"Bella, love, shh," I whispered soothingly, cradling her against my chest as she allowed the tears to spill over. "What's wrong? Why don't you want to be here?"

"Look, Edward, I just don't," she murmured. "I want to go home."

I nodded sadly. "My car's outside."

Bella shook with silent tears as we pulled out of the lot. I had checked her out with the nurse in the front. Landon, who stood guard out front of her room, nodded to me when I explained what was going on. He also explained in return that paparazzi were swarming the entrance of the hospital and that Max and Mickey were working with both hospital security and the Forks police department to keep them at bay. It was twice as hard because they had to keep the entrance clear for injured locals and family to get in and out. Instead he advised that I pull my car around back, which had worked, although they could not follow or that would cause a riot with the cameras.

"Don't take her straight home," John had ordered. "Chances are every car leaving the hospital has a tail for at least three miles out. Go for a drive around town. Don't exhaust her but if you go straight to her house she won't get any rest."

I let them know that I would take her to my house, giving them directions I knew they would remember and an address.

So now we drove, not in circles, but to my house, deep in the woods. She didn't ask where we were going, just held my hand as she burrowed into my jacket that I had wrapped around her shoulders.

My phone buzzed infinitesimally. I snatched it up, checking the texts Alice had sent me.

_What's going on? I can't see anything!_

_

* * *

Edward, are you okay?_

_

* * *

Edward, so help me God answer me already!_

_

* * *

If you don't answer me I will get on a plane and hunt you down!_

* * *

Her frenzy of texts would have been funny had the situation been less solemn. My fingers flew nimbly across the screen, telling Alice to 'not worry but are there any pajamas that would fit Bella in the house?'

Before I even sent the message, Alice replied. _There are some clothes in her size in the closet opposite yours in your room_.

Again, seeing what my next message would have said, she replied a know-it-all: _You're welcome_.

I had the car stopped and Bella's door opened the moment we arrived at my white house. Her hand was warm as I took it in mine to lift her from the car. She settled against my side, my arm around her waist. She looked around smiling softly, taking in the towering trees, the expanse of bushes, and the colorful wildflowers in clumps around the trees.

"You like it," I observed, supporting most of her weight as I guided her to the door.

"It's… breathtaking," she decided upon the word. "Someday, when it's sunny, can I come back? I can just imagine it all when it's glowing gold."

"And everyday in between and beyond, love," I agreed.

She turned her angelic smile upon me. "It reminds me of you, this place, I mean."

I raised an eyebrow. "How so? Green, leafy, and tall?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, quiet, strong, and peaceful. I feel relaxed, more so than in the city or even in my house. I feel… good."

"That might be the giddiness from your hospital break," I teased gently, kissing the upturned corner of lips. "Get some sleep and we'll see if you still feel the same." I handed her some pajamas from the drawer, knowing she would appreciate the warmth and fuzziness of the zebra printed pants and the soft flannel-backed satin top Alice ordered for her. How on earth Alice had managed to get the clothes and furniture unpacked, all the while living far away was beyond me.

"I know I will," Bella smiled, taking the proffered clothes with a quick kiss.

She returned in a few minutes later, laughing slightly about my 'crazy sister'. I asked her about it, and she told me that on the bathroom counter was her favorite toothpaste, her specific brand of toothbrush, and preferred face wash. I rolled my eyes at Alice's antics, making a mental note to thank her for it as I did.

I looked around, suddenly worried that the lack of a bed would be a problem, but Bella was already curling up on the couch, nestling into the back. She grinned impishly. "I figured it would be okay. I am, after all, the only one who needs it."

I couldn't help but return the joyous look, throwing a down blanket over her, produced from yet another closet in the house. "Sleep, angel," I replied, giving her a gentle kiss. "I'll be right here all night."


End file.
